Moi, je suis une voleuse
by Lyel
Summary: « Une jeune mutante aux étranges pouvoirs fait son entrée dans l’Institut Xavier. » Ma version des X-Men…
1. Explosion incontrolable

'' Moi, je suis une voleuse. ''  
  
« Une jeune mutante aux étranges pouvoirs fait son entrée dans l'Institut Xavier. » Ma version des X-Men...  
  
***  
  
Ma première fic, sur les X-Men ! Je les adore, c'est pas ma faute ! Et pourtant je ne suis pas une pro, je n'ai pas lu toutes les BD et je connais pas toutes leurs histoires, donc soyez indulgents ! S'il y a des choses qui ne collent pas c'est NORMAL ou alors c'est involontaire, mais c'est ma fic, ma propre version des « évènements » alors bon, ce n'est pas si grave !  
  
Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, à part Katie et quelques persos que j'ai inventé, mais les X-Men ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant dessus !!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chap. 1 : Explosion incontrôlable.  
  
C'est à 17 ans que le gène mutant de Katie semblait s'être réveillé. Toutes sortes d'événements, quelquefois catastrophiques, quelquefois inoffensifs se passaient autour d'elle. Mais jamais quand elle était dans son village, juste quand elle sortait en ville. Rapidement sa santé s'en ressentit et elle devint chaque jours plus fatiguée, épuisée par la chaleur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus souvent.  
  
Elle se rendit vite compte que c'était elle qui générait ces incidents autour d'elle, que la douleur qu'elle ressentait se manifestait juste quand les événements se déclenchaient et sans en parler à personne elle décida de se couper de la ville pour arrêter tout ça. Ses parents et son frère s'inquiétaient mais jamais elle ne leur avoua ses craintes d'être une mutante. Elle ne savait pas comment ils l'auraient prit. Elle avait 18 ans, et elle se demandait pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle, et à cet âge. Elle avait la vie devant elle et elle ne voulait pas que « ça » la gâche.  
  
Ce jour là, elle s'était isolée dans un champ pour réfléchir de ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut brusquement prise d'un vertige et elle perdit conscience. Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait vaguement l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle ne savait plus trop que faire, elle avait l'esprit embrouillé. Elle marcha avec l'intention de retourner chez elle mais elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle entendit un avion dans le lointain et le ciel s'assombrit rapidement. Si elle avait été dans son état normal elle aurait remarqué ce brusque changement de temps.  
  
Elle avait très chaud et elle s'appuya à une palissade pour se reposer un peu. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle entendait faiblement des paroles, mais elle ne voyait personne. Des gens parlaient autour d'elle, mais ils étaient invisible ? Comment était-ce possible ? Avec stupeur elle vit quelqu'un apparaître près d'elle, mais il était troublé, comme enveloppé de brume. Il disparut quand un éclair déchira le ciel. Katie avait de plus en plus chaud, et son mal de tête devenait plus persistant au fil des secondes. La chaleur devenait insupportable, comme si son sang s'était transformé en lave dans ses veines. Est-ce qu'une chose pareille était possible ?  
  
Pourtant, tout en sachant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter. Son esprit embrouillé ne trouvait pas cela trop bizarre.  
  
Elle hurla quand elle vit un éclair rouge filer devant elle et s'écraser sur l'arbre qu'elle fixait depuis quelques secondes. Elle détourna la tête et se fut la palissade qui explosa quand elle la regarda. Cette fois, elle s'inquiétait vraiment ! Tout ce qu'elle fixait était foudroyé par un éclair rouge qui semblait venir de derrière elle ... Mais il n'y avait personne ! Elle se mit à courir mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle s'élevait à quelques centimètres du sol ! Et elle continuait à s'élever, parfois lentement, parfois très rapidement !  
  
Elle se mit à pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Quelque chose s'acharnait sur elle, ou peut-être était-elle en train de faire un cauchemar ? En tout cas, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les évenements.  
  
Katie ne vit pas le jet se poser à une centaine de mètres d'elle, aveuglée par la douleur. Elle gesticulait comme pour chasser des mouches trop envahissantes. Mais la douleur s'accentua encore et elle tomba par terre en gémissant. Elle voyait des visages qui parlaient autour d'elle, des centaines de visages qui apparaissaient ou qui disparaissaient n'importe quand. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, mais les visages, eux, restaient immobiles, comme collés à ses yeux. Ils parlaient tous à la fois, créant un vacarme pas possible qui semblait venir de sa propre tête.  
  
Et soudain, un des personnages autour d'elle s'avança, l'air bien plus réel que les autres. Il était chauve, et ses yeux interrogateurs semblaient plutôt aimables. Mais quand il tendit la main vers Katie, elle se recula, effrayée qu'une de ses vision essaye de la toucher. Malgré son air bienveillant, comment savoir si l'homme ne voulait pas lui infliger de nouvelles souffrances ? Mais il approcha encore sa main qui lui effleura la tempe et elle sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Stupéfaite, elle assista à cette intrusion sans résister, se demandant comment cela pouvait-il être possible.  
  
Elle vit alors que sa vision s'éclairait au fur et à mesure que la « chose » entrait dans ses pensées et qu'elle distinguait mieux le visage de l'homme qui se détachait nettement des autres. Mais, dans un spasme douloureux, les visages réapparurent plus nettement et elle sentit que l'intrus dans son esprit avait reculé. La douleur se fit plus forte, moins supportable encore pour la jeune fille qui avait cru que cela allait cesser.  
  
Elle entendit alors une voix dans sa tête, sûrement la voix de la chose, lointaine :  
  
- Il faut que tu résistes avec moi, sinon je ne pourrais rien pour toi !  
  
Katie ne savait pas de quoi il (ou elle) voulait parler, mais elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, pour que tout cela s'arrête enfin ! Comment allait-elle donc faire pour résister ? Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que tout était fini. Elle souhaitai tellement que cela soit la réalité ! Faites que ça cesse ...  
  
Et curieusement, le fait de penser à cela sembla faire de l'effet. La douleur ne s'atténua pas mais elle vit les paysage redevenir net autour d'elle, les visages disparaître progressivement, et elle vit même le ciel se dégager ! Elle sursauta en entendant un choc sourd et elle aperçu une branche massive retomber au sol. Elle volait ? Mais Katie n'était plus étonnée de rien, après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé ces dernières minutes, en admettant que cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes ...  
  
L'homme devant elle, qu'elle voyait maintenant normalement, ramena sa main vers lui et Katie sentit la présence dans a tête se retirer. Elle secoua la tête, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur.  
  
- Calme toi, c'est fini, tout va bien ... Murmura l'homme.  
  
Elle releva la tête et l'observa, mais son visage s'assombrit et le décor devint noir. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tant de questions dans sa tête, tant de fatigue ...  
  
***  
  
Fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ... La suite au prochain épisode ! L'histoire commencera vraiment, avec les X-Men cette fois !  
  
Je compte sur vous pour me laisser une ptite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 


	2. Première approche

« Moi, je suis une voleuse »  
  
***  
  
Avant de continuer, j'aimerais remercier diablo-satoshi pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, pour le premier chapitre de ma première fic je peux m'estimer heureuse ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir avec la suite !  
  
Et voilà le second chapitre ! Katie va découvrir les X-Men ... Et je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer !  
  
Chap. 2 : 1ère approche  
  
Jean observa la jeune fille encore inconsciente. Ils l'avaient amenée à l'Institut après qu'elle ait fait la démonstration de ses étranges pouvoirs. Oui, vraiment très étranges ... Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle !  
  
Elle ressentait de la pitié à son égard, pauvre petite à peine adulte qui venait de se découvrir des pouvoirs effrayants et incontrôlables. Mais elle avait surtout peur d'elle : avec de tels pouvoirs, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Et puis, tant qu'elle ne les contrôlait pas, elle était un danger pour tout le monde ...  
  
Mais la jeune fille semblait sans défenses dans ce lit. Jean regarda ses cernes qui devaient dater de plusieurs semaines déjà, son visage qui semblait amaigri par des jours entiers de veille, mais elle remarqua aussi qu'elle aurait été très jolie sans ces détails frappants de fatigue et de faiblesse. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en désordre sur son visage, et ses yeux qu'elle avait aperçu étaient d'un bleu sombre, profond, envoûtant. Oui, vraiment, elle était belle, cette jeune mutante endormie. Et elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué ... Kurt ne semblait pas non plus insensible à son charme quand il était venu, comme tout les autres élèves, apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante. Elle sourit au souvenir du jeune elfe observant la jeune fille.  
  
La mutante endormie remua dans son lit, et Jean avertit par télépathie le professeur Xavier qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.  
  
Quand il arriva, elle sortait tout juste de son sommeil, et elle regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité, et un peu de crainte. Réaction normale chez quelqu'un qui se réveille dans un endroit inconnu.  
  
- Bonjour Katie.  
  
Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix et le dévisagea.  
  
- Je vous connais ... C'est vous qui m'avez ... commença-t-elle.  
  
Il hocha la tête et se présenta, lui précisant que c'était bien lui qui l'avait aidée à surmonter l'explosion de pouvoir qui l'avait assaillie. La jeune fille resta sans voix après ça. Peut-être avait-elle jusqu'à ce moment l'illusion que ce n'était qu'un rêve ...  
  
- Où est-ce que je suis ? finit-elle par demander.  
- A l'Institut Xavier pour jeunes surdoués ... Des mutants comme toi et  
moi.  
  
Jean trouva qu'il y était allé un peu fort dans le « toi et moi ». Si Katie n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle était mutante, l'approche serait sûrement un peu brusque.  
  
Mais la jeune fille semblait plutôt résignée sur son sort, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle semblait assez consciente de sa condition ... Elle se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers mais demanda au professeur des explications. Bien sûr, elle était curieuse malgré sa toute nouvelle condition ! Cette adolescente semblait plutôt optimiste, et elle ne se laisserait pas abattre comme ça, ce qui était quelque chose à savoir, une bonne chose d'ailleurs.  
  
Charles lui expliqua ses pouvoirs nouvellement acquis, et pourquoi il l'avait amenée ici. Il la guettait depuis quelques temps déjà et il voulait l'inviter à l'Institut quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient vraiment développés. Il l'avait aidée à surmonter cette épreuve mais elle avait le plus gros de l'effort, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait un certain contrôle sur son pouvoir. Et maintenant, il lui demandait si elle voulait bien intégrer l'école pour se perfectionner, et pour que des personnes mutantes puissent l'aider.  
  
Katie prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition mais ne répondit pas, et demanda à voir sa famille avant de se décider. Jean comprenait parfaitement cette réaction, et la famille de la jeune fille avait déjà été prévenue, et elle patientait, ou plutôt s'impatientait dans le salon. Ils avaient été prévenus de la ... condition de Katie, et ils s'étaient résignés à cette idée. Ils étaient beaucoup plus tolérants que la plupart des humains normaux qui auraient réagis beaucoup plus violemment à cette nouvelle.  
  
Quand ils purent enfin voir leur fille, les parents de Katie se précipitèrent vers elle, rassurés d'enfin la voir, saine et sauve. Enfin, plus sauve que saine. Les retrouvailles tira un sourire à Jean, contente de voir la jeune fille avec ses parents. Elle semblait si heureuse, hors des évènements ... Son frère l'embrassait comme si ils s'étaient juste séparés après un voyage, comme si rien n'avait changé ...  
  
Un peu plus tard, quand l'adolescente eu discuté avec ses parents, Charles Xavier revint la voir. Elle avait prit sa décision. Ses parents l'avaient laissé choisir, respectant chacun de ses choix.  
  
- Monsieur ... J'ai décidé. Je veux bien rester ici mais, enfin ...  
- J'ai conscience que ce choix doit être difficile pour toi, Katie. Si tu  
veux, avant de choisir définitivement, Jean te fera visiter l'Institut et  
te présentera les autre élèves pour que tu te sente plus à l'aise, et que  
tu sois sûre de ta décision.  
  
La jeune fille parut soulagée de la proposition du professeur et accepta de faire le tour de la propriété.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revoir ses parents avait été un vrai moment de réconfort, au milieu de ces étrangers. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant, et c'est sans trop de craintes qu'elle avait accepté de visiter l'Institut. Elle voulait bien rester, mais le professeur avait raison, c'était un choix difficile, et elle ne devait pas le faire à la légère. Elle était une mutante, ok, ça elle l'avait assimilé, à vrai dire elle s'en doutait, mais il fallait encore qu'elle s'habitue à vivre parmi des mutants ... Pour cela, elle voulait mieux les rencontrer avant de s'engager définitivement. Elle avait confiance en Charles Xavier qui l'avait sortie de son tourbillon de pouvoirs, depuis qu'il était entré dans sa tête elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Il veillerait sur elle. Mais les autres ... Elle préférait rentrer chez elle plutôt que de vivre avec des gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas.  
  
La femme appelée Jean la fit sortir de l'infirmerie tandis que ses parents et son frère discutaient avec Charles Xavier. Elle non plus ne semblait pas méchante, ses cheveux roux lui donnaient un air bienveillant, et elle portait une blouse de médecin ... Un médecin, sauf exceptionnellement, n'est jamais vraiment méchant. Et elle ne ressemblait pas aux docteurs sadiques des films d'horreurs de James, le frère de Katie.  
  
- Voici la bibliothèque ... Elle est très remplie, le professeur Xavier  
adore lire. fit Jean en ouvrant une gigantesque pièce.  
- Cool ...  
  
Katie adorait lire, elle aussi, et elle sourit à la vue de tout ces livres. Elle se plairait vraiment ici ! Elle ne s'ennuierait pas, au moins ! Et les fauteuils semblaient plutôt confortables ! De longues veillées à lire près du feu en perspective ...  
  
Katie secoua la tête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pensait déjà au moment où elle serait officiellement dans cette école. Ce n'était pas encore fait !  
  
- Tiens, voici ta chambre, si tu restes ... Tout le monde a une chambre  
individuelle.  
  
Katie resta sans voix devant le pièce que Jean avait ouverte. Elle était aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait chez elle, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à y voir un mobilier aussi ... luxueux ! Un bureau en chêne trônait contre un mur, en face d'un lit qui lui sembla très accueillant, et une immense armoire était posée entre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc et un miroir aussi grand que la jeune fille.  
  
- Elle te plaît ? demanda Jean avec un sourire.  
- Waouh ... fut la réponse de Katie.  
- Moi aussi j'ai réagi comme ça quand je suis arrivée ... Ca fait ça à tout  
le monde, il faut croire !  
  
Katie sourit à la jeune femme, et elle essaya de l'imaginer à sa place, mais elle semblait tellement à l'aise ici qu'elle n'y parvint pas.  
  
Quand Jean lui eu montré les autres pièces, toutes aussi impressionnantes, Katie était assurée d'être bien ici. Tout baignait dans un tel luxe ... Toutes les pièces ressemblaient à la bibliothèque, chaudes, accueillantes, spacieuses et attirantes. Il y avait même une salle de musique ... Le bonheur pour Katie !  
  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rencontrer les autres mutants et la visite serait terminée, et elle pourrai faire son choix. Et elle redoutait cette première approche, elle avait peur des gens qu'elle allait voir. Des mutants ... Ces gens réputés instables et hargneux, sanguinaires et violents ...  
  
Elle secoua la tête en pensant que désormais elle serait qualifiée ainsi, et cette pensée l'effraya. Elle n'était pas comme ça ! « Alors, pourquoi eux le seraient ? » Fit une petite voix dans sa tête. En effet, elle n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir peur d'eux, pour le moment. Jean et le professeur n'étaient pas comme les mutants décrits par les médias, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils prennent dans leur école des personnes dangereuses ou instables ...  
  
Jean ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce qui semblait être un bureau. Katie prit une inspiration et entra à sa suite. Calme ... Ils ne te feront aucun mal. Il y a Jean, elle tu sait qu'elle te protégera si jamais ... « Si jamais quoi ? Arrête ça ! » Mais la chaleur ambiante ne faisait qu'attiser son angoisse ... Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud ?  
  
- S'il vous plaît, je vous demande d'accueillir Katie, qui va peut-être  
rester parmi nous ...  
  
Jean avait parlé aux personnes assises ici, qui discutaient entre elles comme si de rien n'était. Katie put les observer un instant, le temps qu'ils fassent de même. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par le membre le plus bizarre du groupe. Il était bleu, entièrement. Il semblait recouvert de fourrure, et une queue se balançait derrière lui, une queue taillé en pointe. Il avait des yeux d'ambre et ... des canines pointues, qu'elle put voir grâce au petit sourire qu'il eu quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait. Elle détourna vite la tête, se sentant rougir sous ce regard plutôt malicieux. Ce jeune homme, bien qu'effrayant avec cette apparence peu commune, avait un charme que Katie avait vite remarqué. Mais il était tellement surprenant, si ... choquant à voir !  
  
Elle fit le tour des autres personnes, mais aucunes n'avaient d'apparence aussi peu commune que l'elfe bleu. Si, peut-être cet homme qui portait des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ... Bizarre ! Et cette jeune fille brune aux mèches blanches qui portait des gants qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes. Par une chaleur pareille ! Mais ces détails semblaient insignifiants à côté du jeune homme bleu. Elle remarqua alors en sursautant un autre homme, dans l'ombre. Lui aussi était recouvert de fourrure bleue. Mais son visage ... Il ressemblait à un fauve, sa tête avait les traits d'un animal, mais elle n'aurait su dire lequel. Il oscillait entre le tigre et le chat. Et il avait une carrure impressionnante.  
  
- Salut ! Bienvenue ici ! Tu t'appelle comment ? fit une fille brune.  
- Je m'appelle Katie . Et toi ? Enfin, et vous ? dit Katie en se tournant  
vers le reste du groupe.  
- Moi c'est Kitty ! Enchantée ! s'exclama la brunette.  
  
La jeune fille, enthousiaste, présenta ensuite tout les autres mutants. Katie apprit que le nom de la fille aux gants s'appelait Malicia, que l'homme aux lunettes se nommait Scott, que l'elfe bleu répondait au nom de Kurt et le fauve à celui de Hank. Elle retint aussi le nom de Bobby et d'Ororo. En fait, elle avait retenu les noms de tout ceux présents dans la pièce... Ils ne semblaient pas si méchants que ça finalement ! Il lui souriaient, c'était bon signe ... non ?  
  
- Alors, Katie, en quoi consistent tes pouvoirs ? demanda Bobby.  
  
Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça ... Il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue au fait qu'elle était une mutante ... Et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs extraordinaire ! Elle repensa aux paroles de Xavier pour expliquer aux mutants quel était son pouvoir.  
  
Elle vit Ororo et Scott échanger un regard. Elle pensa soudain que peut- être ils auraient peur d'elle quand ils sauraient la vérité. Et s'ils la rejetaient ... Tant pis, elle se jeta à l'eau.  
  
- Je ... En fait, je suis une voleuse. Une voleuse de pouvoirs.  
  
Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire comme ça, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour leur annoncer.  
  
Les sourires disparurent des visages autour d'elle. Oh non ... Katie recula d'un pas, affolée. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ? Elle ne savait pas encore contrôler ses pouvoirs, elle ne pouvait rien leur faire, elle ne voulait rien leur faire. Elle voulait juste s'intégrer parmi eux ... C'était raté ! Maudite soit-elle ! Elle avait tout gâché, toutes ses chances de connaître ces personnes ...  
  
- Moi aussi je suis une voleuse de pouvoirs, fit remarquer Malicia avec  
un sourire.  
- A ... A bon ?  
  
Katie était abasourdie. Cette fille lui souriait, et lui affirmait qu'elle aussi était une voleuse. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée, après tout. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir s'intégrer, si Malicia y était parvenue. Et les autres mutants ne lui semblaient plus si hostiles, maintenant. Leurs sourires étaient réapparus avec les paroles de Malicia.  
  
- Quand je touche des gens, je leur vole leur énergie ... et leurs  
pouvoirs, si ce sont des mutants. C'est pour ça que ...  
  
Elle montra ses gants. Katie hocha la tête. C'était donc pour ça. Elle sourit et se décida à leur expliquer un peu mieux.  
  
- Moi, je ressens les pouvoirs des mutants et je leur « emprunte ». Je  
peux m'en servir, mais je ne les contrôle pas encore ...  
- Ouais, je comprends ce que ça fait ... Moi, la première fois, c'était  
horrible ... fit Malicia en frissonnant. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un dans le coma  
...  
  
Il y eu un petit silence pendant lequel Malicia sembla se rappeler cette fameuse première fois. Katie voyait dans cette fille quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, qui n'avait pas su se contrôler et qui avait fait des dégâts à son insu ...  
  
- Et vous, quels sont vos super-pouvoirs ? demanda soudainement Katie  
pour briser ce silence.  
  
Elle eu alors droit à une démonstration telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce spectacle en live, et pas à la télé.  
  
Kitty plongea la main dans le fauteuil, Bobby transforma un stylo en glace, Jean fit voler ledit stylo, et Kurt disparut dans un nuage gris, pour réapparaître au-dessus d'elle, pendu au lustre. Scott lui expliqua que ses yeux lançaient des rafales d'éclairs rouges, ce qui expliquait le port des lunettes, et que Ororo « commandait la météo ». Quant au fauve, Hank, son apparence parlait pour lui, il semblait doté d'une force surhumaine. Mais malgré son apparence, il parlait avec une voix posée et ... des airs d'intello. Une force surhumaine et une intelligence hors du commun, c'était compatible ?  
  
Soudain, Katie sentit sa tête tourner. Cette démonstration des pouvoirs des mutants lui avait envoyé une bouffée de chaleur dans le corps et une vague de fatigue l'avait assaillie. Elle pensa avec horreur qu'elle pouvait à tout moment perdre le contrôle comme elle l'avait déjà fait et leur prendre leurs pouvoirs. Mais elle ne vit pas son corps s'enfoncer dans le sol comme Kitty savait le faire, elle ne produisit pas de glace autour d'elle à la manière de Bobby, elle sentit juste qu'elle sombrait, elle tombait ... Quelque chose ne se passait pas comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas prit les pouvoirs des mutants ?  
  
Katie ne se rendit pas compte que Kurt l'avait rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle était inconsciente.  
  
***  
  
Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! C'était le chapitre qui explique le titre de la fic lol !  
  
Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué je n'ai pas pris tout les X-Men, j'ai mélangé la BD, le dessin animé et le film, ^_^ parce que ça m'arrange !!!  
  
J'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre 3 !  
  
Lyel ^_^ 


	3. C'est à toi de prendre une décision, mai...

« Moi, je suis une voleuse »  
  
***  
  
Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour l'écrire, mais j'étais partie en vacances, et je n'avais pas d'ordinateur sous la main ! Ca m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup manqué ! ^^ J'ai eu quelques problèmes pour écrire ce chapitre et il ne me satisfait pas tout à fait, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Diablo-satoshi : Merci beaucoup ! Diablo qui la rattrape c'est fait exprès -)  
  
Falang : Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster la suite ! Et moi aussi Diablo c'est mon perso préféré !!  
  
Et merci aussi à Lamina pour ta review !  
  
Et voici la suite !  
  
***  
  
Chap. 3 : C'est à toi de prendre une décision, maintenant.  
  
Jean avait ramené Katie à l'infirmerie quand elle s'était évanouie. C'était à prévoir, elle était encore très faible, mais pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de particulièrement éreintant ... Peut-être que cela était du à leur démonstration, et si c'était le cas elle regrettait déjà d'avoir laissé les X-Men la faire. Elle aurait du prévoir que cela arriverait.  
  
Jean ressassait ses pensées en veillant sur le sommeil de Katie. Elle pianotait nerveusement sur la table, en regardant successivement Katie et la fenêtre. Elle ne savait sur quoi fixer son regard : le visage de la jeune fille la culpabilisait et elle se sentait coupable de ne pas veiller l'adolescente en regardant dehors. Heureusement que le Professeur Xavier n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais pour l'instant il rassurait la famille de l'adolescente. Ils commençaient à douter de l'efficacité de l'Institut, et se ils demandaient s'ils allaient vraiment laisser leur fille ici, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible, d'après Jean.  
  
- Alors, comment ils ont réagis ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Charles  
arriver.  
- Pas très bien, je le crains. Mais ils respecteront l'avis de Katie si  
elle veut rester ici. Elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille aussi  
tolérante !  
- Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra rester ? s'inquiéta Jean.  
- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui l'a présentée aux X-Men, pas moi !  
- Et bien ... Elle a semblée effrayée au premier abord, quand elle leur à  
dit ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle devait craindre qu'ils réagissent mal.  
Mais il semblerait que Malicia ait réussi à la faire changer d'avis en  
lui expliquant quels sont ses pouvoirs. En fait, ils sont assez  
ressemblants, vous ne trouvez pas ? Si, c'est justement ce à quoi je réfléchissais. Mais Katie aura moins de problèmes avec, une fois qu'elle aura appris à les contrôler.  
  
Il y eu un silence. Jean regarda Katie, encore inconsciente.  
  
- Mais pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ? Elle n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir,  
et pourtant elle ne le contrôle pas encore ! demanda soudain la jeune  
femme.  
- Je crois... Que c'est à cause de moi, commença le professeur. Quand j'ai  
pénétré son esprit, je l'ai forcée à refouler ses pouvoirs et il se  
pourrait qu'elle n'ai pas encore ... Repris le contrôle. Inconsciemment  
elle pense encore qu'elle ne peut pas les utiliser, et tant qu'elle n'en  
aura pas pris conscience peut-être qu'elle ne parviendra pas à  
« emprunter » les nôtres. Et tout à l'heure, son corps s'est manifesté  
pour lui signaler qu'elle pourrait prendre tout ces pouvoirs, mais elle  
ne l'a pas fait parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'est comme  
si elle contrôlait vraiment ses pouvoirs, mais inconsciemment. Et pour  
elle, ça à du être dur à supporter. C'est pour ça, je pense, qu'elle a  
perdu conscience.  
  
Jean fronça les sourcils. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette explication, et pourtant ça se tenait.  
  
- Enfin, c'est une bonne chose, dans un sens, fit-elle remarquer. Elle ne  
provoquera pas de catastrophes, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.  
  
Charles hocha la tête. Jean se sentait plutôt soulagée de cette constatation, elle n'aurait pas aimé perdre une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs. La première fois déjà elle avait été surprise de remarquer qu'elle était devenue une humaine normale en s'approchant avec le X-Jet de la jeune mutante. Même le professeur avait été « touché » par le pouvoir de Katie, mais à un degrés moindre. Et heureusement, sinon la jeune mutante serait devenue folle ... ou pire, elle serait morte. Les pouvoirs de Xavier étaient trop puissants pour elle.  
  
- Un pouvoir pareil ... Vous savez que nous avons intérêt à la garder parmi  
nous, Charles.  
- Oui, je le sais, Jean. Quand Magnéto l'apprendra il fera tout pour  
l'avoir avec elle, je le crains. Si on ne la garde pas pour notre  
intérêt, ce sera au mois pour sa sécurité. Et puis ... Elle ne pourra  
jamais apprendre à les contrôler toute seule. Elle pourrait faire  
d'autres accidents, beaucoup plus grave que jusqu'à maintenant.  
- Mais si elle ne veut pas rester ?  
- Il faudra la convaincre, nous n'avons pas le choix. Pour la sécurité de  
tous, y compris d'elle-même.  
  
Jean garda le silence, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Magnéto mettait la main sur la jeune fille. Lui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser Katie comme arme de guerre contre les humains ... Et contre les X-Men.  
  
Elle reporta son regard sur la jeune fille et essaya de ne pas penser aux hypothétiques futurs que Charles lui avait suggéré.  
  
Katie bougea légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'agita franchement dans son lit.  
  
Jean se tourna vers Charles en haussant les sourcils. Un cauchemar ? Xavier secoua la tête. Peut-être ! Et il semblait plutôt désagréable ... La jeune fille s'agitait et remuait violemment. Son visage était crispé et on aurait dit qu'elle voulait parler, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.  
  
Jean la prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement pour la sortir de son rêve. Katie ouvrit brusquement les yeux et secoua la tête en se dégageant des mains de Jean. Elle clignait rapidement des yeux et regardait autour d'elle avec un air ébahi. Elle repoussa Jean et essaya de se reculer. Soudain, elle se calma. Elle avait reprit pied avec la réalité.  
  
- Ca va, calme toi. C'est fini ... C'était un cauchemar.  
- Un cauchemar .... Un cauchemar, répéta Katie. J'ai cru que ... Que j'avais  
perdu le contrôle et que j'avais ...  
  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à ce souvenir et fit une grimace horrifiée. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées et essaya de sourire à Jean et au professeur Xavier. Elle ne parvint qu'a esquisser un mince rictus.  
  
- C'est bon, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, la rassura Charles.  
- Mais c'est moi le danger ! Pour vous ! Pas pour moi ! s'exclama Katie.  
  
Jean s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, il fallait l'avouer. La réaction de la jeune mutante était surprenante, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle prenne conscience du danger qu'elle représentait tout de suite.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes là pour t'apprendre à te contrôler, tu  
ne peux pas nous faire de mal. C'est pour ça que tu es là.  
- Au contraire ! Si je reste ici je peux ... Prendre vos pouvoirs et tous  
vous ... Quand je suis avec d'autres mutants je ne sais pas ce que je fais,  
je ne me contrôle pas ! Je ... Si je pars, si je suis loin des autres  
mutants, il ne peux rien arriver, ni aux autres, ni à moi.  
  
Décidément ! Katie allait être beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Ce cauchemar avait beaucoup joué la-dedans, elle aurait du la surveiller et la réveiller avant ...  
  
Charles essaya de la raisonner mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se jugeait comme un danger potentiel et ne voulait causer aucun dégât. C'était étonnant la façon dont elle voulait avant tout protéger la sécurité des autres plutôt que la sienne. Elle semblait si peu sûre d'elle, comme si jamais elle ne pourrait contrôler le don si effrayant qui était le sien. Jean décida alors de changer de tactique et de jouer cartes sur table. Elle devait absolument convaincre Katie de rester avec eux.  
  
- Katie, si tu part, tu seras toujours un danger pour les autres. Si tu  
n'apprend pas à te contrôler et que tu tombe sur un mutant, qui sait ce  
que tu pourrais faire ? Et il y a certaines personnes moins bien  
intentionnées que nous qui pourraient se servir de toi contre les humains  
normaux ou même contre les mutants.  
  
Katie resta silencieuse, réfléchissant à la proposition. Jean espérait qu'elle verrait ça comme une solution et qu'elle resterait avec eux pour éviter ça.  
  
- Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider, nous respectons ta décision. Sache  
que nous ne te considérons pas comme une menace et que nous acceptons de  
t'accueillir parmi nous malgré les risques potentiels que cela pourrait  
avoir. Fit Charles Xavier.  
- Vous ... Vous voulez bien que je reste même si je ne contrôle rien ?  
- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes justement là pour t'aider, et pour t'éviter  
d'autres accidents. Les autres élèves étaient comme toi en arrivant :  
ils pensaient qu'ils étaient des dangers publics et que rien ne pourrait  
les aider, mais tu les a vu, ils ont pleine confiance en eux maintenant.  
  
Jean sourit au souvenir des multiples fois où ils avaient dû user de toute leur énergie pour aider les nouveaux venus à reprendre confiance en eux et à ne pas faire trop de catastrophes. Malicia qui envoyait tout le monde à l'infirmerie au moindre contact, Kitty qui passait à travers la plancher pendant son sommeil, et même Scott qui était obligé de vivre en aveugle avant que le professeur ne trouve ses lunettes spéciales. Elle-même avait eu quelques problèmes avec sa télékinésie dans son enfance.  
  
Finalement, Katie décida de rester. Elle avoua que c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début, mais que ses étranges dons l'effrayaient énormément. Jean se sentit soulagée de cette décision. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître la jeune fille, et elle ne voulait pas la voir aux mains de Magnéto ou du SHIELD.  
  
~~~~  
  
Katie avait enfin dit oui : elle acceptait, et elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids sur la poitrine. Elle savait qu'ici elle serait en sécurité et qu'elle pourrait apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Et puis, dès qu'elle avait prononcé sa décision, elle avait re-rencontré les autres mutants, et ils étaient tellement accueillants ! Elle avait eu peur de faire une autre catastrophe mais le professeur Xavier lui avait assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien, pour le moment. Mais elle devait tout de même faire attention, au cas où elle perdrait encore le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Elle avait ainsi put faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec les X-Men, comme ils se surnommaient. Malicia, qui lui avait semblée plutôt froide et lointaine se révélait une jeune fille pleine d'entrain et d'enthousiasme, en dehors du fait qu'elle semblait frustrée par son pouvoir : elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait avoir de contacts peau-contre-peau avec quelqu'un au risque de l'envoyer dans le coma. En disant cela, Katie remarqua qu'elle jetait des regards désolés vers Bobby, le jeune mutant contrôlant la glace. Ca ne devait pas être évident d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas toucher ! Katie ressentait une grande compassion pour Malicia, que ses pouvoirs devaient beaucoup plus gêner que les siens.  
  
Et puis, il y avait Kurt, le diable bleu. Il était plutôt mignon, et son don était très impressionnant. Il disparaissait et reparaissait à volonté, dans un nuage de soufre. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues, des jeux de mots et se moquait ouvertement de ses amis ... Sans méchancetés, ce qui faisait tout son charme ! On sentait tout de suite qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, que chaque phrase était réfléchie pour ne blesser personne. Il avait en outre un très léger accent, pas désagréable à l'oreille. C'est parce qu'il était allemand d'origine, expliqua-t-il. Il ne précisa d'ailleurs pas comment il avait atterri aux Etats-Unis, et Katie ne lui posa pas la question. Elle aurait le temps d'être indiscrète plus tard ... N'allait-elle pas rester ici un bon moment ?  
  
Ses parents, eux, n'avaient pas été très heureux d'apprendre sa décision. Elle avait été déçue de voir qu'ils ne partageaient pas son opinion sur l'efficacité de l'institut, et quand ils avaient essayé de la dissuader de rester, ils étaient descendus de beaucoup de niveaux dans son estime. Elle les pensait tolérants et ouverts, mais après avoir appris son petit accident avec les X-Men, ils avaient brusquement changés de mentalité. Dans un sens elle les comprenait, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'opposer à ses décisions. James avait malgré tout presque réussi à la faire flancher : il lui avait fait toute une scène mélo-dramatique digne des meilleurs acteurs d'Hollywood pour lui faire comprendre que son départ serait une déchirure. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses sentiments mais ... Elle savait qu'un bout (minuscule peut-être mais présent quand même) de son être serait heureux de mettre de la distance entre eux : n'était-il pas constamment en train de se plaindre qu'elle était la préférée ? Il allait maintenant avoir les parents pour lui tout seul ! Et puis, elle retournerait les voir de temps en temps ... Même si l'institut était à des centaines de kilomètres de son village, la distance ne serait jamais un obstacle en elle et ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle leur avait fait la promesse de leur téléphoner souvent et de leur écrire, à défaut de leur rendre visite. Et puis, à son âge, on ne tenait plus autant à son petit nid douillet, un peu d'audace que diable !  
  
***  
  
Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, mais bon, cette fois je suis pas super contente de mon travail, après c'est à vous de voir ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !  
  
Le prochain chapitre ... Je ne sais pas encore quand je l'aurais terminé, bientôt je pense !  
  
Lyel ^_^ 


	4. Mes amis ?

« Moi, je suis une voleuse »  
  
Sa lut à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne pensais pas le poster aujourd'hui mais vu que j'ai été très rapide pour écrire la fin (que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fois), vous pouvez l'avoir en avance !  
  
Merci beaucoup à mes reviewers ! Ca me fait toujours énooooormément plaisir de voir que j'ai des nouvelles reviews .. Et des lecteurs assidus !  
  
Falang : Hum, je ne connais pas beaucoup Mimic, mais si je ne me trompe pas et que c'est bien le perso blanc qui imite les pouvoirs des autres alors oui, c'est bien un mélange de lui et de Malicia. Mais c'était involontaire ... Et pour le coup de foudre ... Je ne voudrais pas révéler l'intrigue alors ... tu verras par toi même ! (c'est si visible que ça ?? -) oh non ...)  
  
Lamina : j'ai bien l'intention de finir ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas !!!  
  
Diablo-satoshi : Oh, merci d'avoir autant confiance en Katie ! ^_^  
  
*** Chap 4 : Mes amis ?  
  
Katie était devant la grille du parc de l'institut. Elle regardait l'horizon qui venait d'engloutir la voiture de ses parents. Elle sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge, qui lui rappelait que quoi qu'elle dise ses parents et son frère lui manqueraient toujours. La famille ... ! Elle voulait rentrer, elle avait hâte de s'installer dans sa chambre, de découvrir l'institut, pour s'y sentit enfin à l'aise, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet horizon qui lui rappelait que pour l'instant, sa seule famille l'avait laissée là, seule au milieu de parfaits inconnus. Elle ne regrettait pas encore sa décision, elle voulait encore attendre, pour voir les X-Men sous leur vrai jour, pour savoir si elle avait fait une erreur comme lui avaient fortement sous-entendu ses parents.  
  
Elle avait vu une dernière fois sa maison, sa chambre et son village quand le professeur les avait emmenés chez elle avec son Jet privé pour qu'elle rassemble ses affaires. Elle avait dévalisé sa chambre, emportant tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son « passé », sa famille, ses amis. Elle avait vidé son placard, son bureau, emportant ses livres et ses magazines plus par nostalgie que par besoin. Elle se doutait que tout ses livres seraient déjà dans la bibliothèque du professeur, mais ils avaient une grande valeur sentimentale pour elle. Elle s'attachait vite à des objets, c'était son caractère. Et quand elle avait du quitter sa demeure, elle avait ressenti une énorme tristesse lui étreindre le cœur.  
  
Elle arracha ses yeux du paysage (pourtant très beau dans ce soleil couchant !) et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'Institut. Elle passa devant une superbe fontaine en forme d'ange, d'au moins trois mètres de hauteur, et à côté d'un garage ouvert, laissant entrevoir un genre de 4x4 et une superbe voiture de sport rouge. Elle franchit la porte à double battant, grand luxe, et admira une énième fois la beauté du gigantesque hall d'entrée.  
  
Elle remarqua alors en sursautant que l'elfe bleu la regardait du haut de l'escalier, perché sur la rambarde. Sa queue ondulait derrière lui à la manière d'un chat, ce qui la fit sourire. Il n'avait pourtant pas grand chose de félin !  
  
- Alors, comment ça va, Katie ? T'arriveras à survivre parmi nous ?  
- Je pense que oui ... Vous ne mangez pas vos visiteurs au moins ?  
- Non, je ne crois pas ... Enfin je ne l'ai pas encore remarqué ! fit-il en  
découvrant ses longues canines de vampire, dans un sourire vorace.  
- Bon, alors ça va ! Mais toi tu m'as l'air bien fourni pour mordre tes  
adversaires ! Répondit-elle en imitant son sourire carnassier.  
- Fait gaffe, pendant la nuit je pourrais venir te sucer le sang ... Tu  
m'as l'air bien appétissante !  
  
Katie sourit et se dit que finalement, ça ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal. D'ailleurs, en avait-elle douté ? Elle monta les escaliers et passa devant Kurt qui passa sa langue sur ses dents en fixant son cou. Cette fois, elle éclata franchement de rire. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être mettre un verrou à sa porte ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'il se téléportait et qu'aucun mur ne le retenait enfermé.  
  
- Tu vas t'installer ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non je vais dormir par terre ! fit-elle en secouant la tête.  
- Oh, intéressant. Tu me diras si c'est très inconfortable, je trouve mon  
lit un peu trop moelleux à mon goût.  
- Tu veux qu'on échange ? Riposta-t-elle. Mais bien sûr que je vais  
m'installer, je compte sur mon confort, moi ! D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien  
me montrer ma chambre, je ne suis pas sure de retrouver le chemin ...  
- Pas de problème !  
  
Kurt empoigna alors la main de Katie. Elle sentit un faible courant d'air chaud la traverser et elle se retrouva dans la chambre qu'elle avait visité avec Jean. Kurt était à côté d'elle, la regardant d'un air moqueur. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner et se prit le front.  
  
- Oh là, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?? demanda-t-elle.  
- Service express, mam'selle ! Demandez et je vous emmène là où vous  
voulez, en moins de 2 secondes ! Ca fera 10 dollars, ajouta-t-il en  
tendant la main.  
- Impressionnant ! s'exclama Katie. Merci beaucoup mais ... je n'ai pas de  
monnaie sur moi !  
- C'est pas grave, au moins la balade t'aura plu. Mais la prochaine fois  
tu payeras plein tarif !  
  
Elle sourit et lui fit une grimace.  
  
Elle avait adoré la petite promenade éclair que lui avait offert Kurt, et ça lui avait évité de tourner en rond pendant des heures dans les couloirs ! Elle lui fit remarqué qu'il allait sûrement devenir son taxi attitré avec des manières aussi efficaces.  
  
- On verra, on verra ! Je peux pas faire le transport privé de tout le  
monde ici !  
- Oh, désolée, je voulais pas te vexer ! Je disais ça ...  
- Pour rire, moi aussi t'inquiète pas ! la coupa-t-il. Allez, je vais pas  
te déranger plus longtemps ! Si tu as besoin de mes services je suis dans  
la chambre au fond du couloir, à droite. Installe-toi bien !  
- Merci, à tout à l'heure !  
- Ah, au fait, le dîner est à 19h30, on se verra là-bas ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Salut !  
  
A peine Katie avait-elle fini de parler qu'il avait disparu. Elle sourit en contemplant le nuage de soufre.  
  
~~~  
  
Elle contempla la résultat final. Ca faisait au moins une heure qu'elle était dans sa chambre, et elle avait fini par la ranger à son goût. Elle avait mis des affiches de films sur un mur, près de son bureau. Au-dessus du lit, des photos de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle venait de réaliser que eux aussi elle n'allait pas les revoir. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un ordinateur pour leur écrire des mails sinon le contact serait définitivement coupé. Elle ressentait une certaine nostalgie de sa vie dans son petit village : sa vie allait changer maintenant, il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse, et qu'elle se refasse un entourage.  
  
Elle avait rangé ses vêtements dans son armoire mais il faudrait qu'elle demande à Malicia ou à quelqu'un d'autre où elle pourrait s'en acheter d'autre si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des loques sur le dos. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup fait attention à sa garde-robe ses derniers temps. Malicia et Kitty étaient tellement classe ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille faire les boutiques. Question de vie ou de mort !  
  
Katie sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle pensait à ses vêtements. Elle venait de revoir ses priorités, et elle avait presque réussi à mettre de côté ses pouvoirs extraordinaires pendant un moment. Comme quoi, rien n'était désespéré si elle arrivait à penser à autre chose ! Surtout à quelque chose d'aussi « peu important » que ses habits.  
  
Elle regarda sa montre : 19h20. Elle avait 10 minutes pour trouver la salle à manger. Elle ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Kurt ni aux autres, elle voulait montrer qu'elle pouvait trouver son chemin ... Toute seule ! Et au pire, elle se fierait à son odorat, à l'heure de manger quelques odeurs de repas devaient bien flotter dans l'air !  
  
Elle sorti dans le couloir et descendit l'escalier devant elle. Elle se retrouva dans un autre couloir, presque identique à celui qu'elle avait quitté. Sans se démonter, elle continua et se retrouva devant un autre couloir.  
  
Elle tourna pendant quelques minutes, sans trouver ce qui pouvait ressembler à une salle à manger, ni même sans croiser personne. Ca commençait à devenir lassant, et surtout pas très rassurant. Elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard, mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour arriver à l'heure !  
  
- Katie ? Tu es perdue ? fit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Elle se retourna : c'était Scott, l'homme au lunettes de soleil rouges.  
  
- Euh, oui, un peu.  
- Suis-moi, je te montre le chemin !  
  
Elle vit avec stupeur qu'il lui faisait faire demi-tour. Elle s'était complètement plantée de direction !  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, elle vit avec soulagement que tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle n'était pas tant en retard que ça, en fait.  
  
Elle remercia Scott, et se dirigea vers la table. Malicia était déjà assise, à côté de Bobby. Il y avait une chaise vide près d'elle ...  
  
- Est-ce que je peux me mettre ici ?  
- Sans problème ! Répondit Malicia. Alors, ça va ? Bien installée ?  
- Ouais, ça va. La chambre est géniale ... Je trouve.  
- Ah ça ... Le luxe Xavier, tu t'y feras vite ! S'exclama Bobby.  
- D'ailleurs ... Ca te dirait un p'tit tennis après manger ? Proposa  
Malicia.  
- Oh ... Pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas très douée au tennis, mais bon ...  
- T'inquiète pas, Mali non plus n'est pas très douée !  
- Hey ! C'est pas vrai !  
  
Malicia frappa Bobby à l'épaule et se tourna vers Katie, la mine boudeuse.  
  
- Il t'embête ?  
- Pff, il fait ça pour m'énerver ... Je suis pas si mauvaise que ça, tu  
verras ! C'est vrai que je rate quelques balles, et que des fois je  
n'arrive pas à faire mon service mais ....  
- Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, t'inquiète pas ! Ca fait au moins  
deux ans que je n'ai pas retouché à une raquette, alors !  
  
Elles furent interrompues par un BAM ! retentissant. Kurt était apparu devant la table, à deux doigts de Katie, qui sursauta prodigieusement.  
  
- Ah, je me disais bien que ce serait pas ne bonne idée de me téléporter  
juste SUR la chaise ...  
- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'intention de t'asseoir sur mes genoux ? demanda  
Katie.  
- Au début oui, mais c'était involontaire, je te rassure. Mais j'ai  
réfléchi, comme quoi ça m'arrive, ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire de  
Bobby, que tu risquais d'y être vu que tu es nouvelle et que tu ne sais  
pas que c'est ma place ...  
- C'est ta ... Oups ! Désolée, je savais pas ...  
- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'en prendrai une  
autre ... Je suis bon Prince, et je ne t'obligerais pas à te lever pour  
cette fois.  
- Trop aimable, vraiment.  
- Je consens même à te la laisser entièrement si toi tu daigne m'accorder  
de m'asseoir à côté de toi !  
- Si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir, allez-y, cher monsieur !  
  
En faisant une petite courbette, Kurt s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté et fit un grand sourire à Katie.  
  
Katie était en train de penser à Kurt et à ses manières très particulières quand le professeur fit son entrée, accompagné de Jean. Il fit un sourire à Katie en la voyant aussi bien entourée. Elle le lui rendit. Elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était fait des ébauches d'amis, qu'elle espérait bien terminer. Elle ne regretterait peut-être pas tant que ça sa vie d'avant, d'autant plus que ses anciens amis l'avaient fuit en découvrant qui elle était vraiment. Personne n'avait jamais fait de remarques, du moins devant elle, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que les regards qu'on posait sur elle avaient changés. Et si ses parents n'avaient pas voulu voir la vérité en face, ils devaient bien être les seuls à ne pas s'être rendus compte que leur fille était différente. Ici elle ne serait pas jugée pour cette distinction, elle était entourée de gens comme elle. Elle allait reconstruire une vie normale, aussi normale que peu l'être une vie de mutante.  
  
Elle se surprit à sourire, perdue dans ses pensées. Le cafard de la matinée était définitivement effacé.  
  
A la fin du repas, les jeunes sortirent bruyamment de la salle à manger, direction le terrain de tennis. Malicia expliqua à Katie que d'habitude ils faisaient des parties deux contre deux, un garçon/une fille généralement. Ils allaient devoir revoir leur organisation. Katie s'excusa avec un sourire du dérangement occasionné, mais Kurt la reprit gentiment en lui agitant l'index sous le nez :  
  
- Dites donc vous, vous croyez qu'on vous aurait invité si on avait voulu  
que vous nous dérangiez ? Non ! Alors ... ?  
- C'est bon, je me rends ... Je ne vous dérange pas et je dis plus rien,  
c'est ça ?  
- Kurt, soupira Kitty. A cause de toi on va avoir un arbitre ! On voulait  
qu'elle joue, pas qu'elle regarde !  
- Oh ... Je suis désolé si tu as mal pris mes paroles, s'excusa l'elfe.  
  
Katie éclata de rire et le rassura :  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te prends jamais au sérieux !  
  
Les autres se mirent à ricaner devant la mine déconfite de Kurt. Il rougit (ce qui lui teinta les joues d'un violet pas désagréable à voir) et fit mine de bouder.  
  
- Allez, fait pas la tête ! Je rigolais ... Enfin ...  
  
Kurt, qui avait relevé la tête en entendant ça, la rebaissa quand elle rajouta le « enfin » à la fin de sa phrase. Mais quand elle le prit par les épaules pour se faire pardonner, il consentit à l'excuser. Il ne semblait pas détester le contact, ou du moins il ne la repoussa pas. Elle s'en rendit compte et cette pensée lui fit une sensation bizarre. Elle se sentait bien, mais ... C'était différent. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle retira son bras, un peu trop vivement peut- être, mais apparemment les autres ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le parc, près du terrain de tennis, et Kitty proposa de faire jouer Katie et Malicia ensemble pour commencer. Katie la soupçonna d'avoir fait cela pour voir son niveau face à la moins bonne joueuse des quatre, mais elle ne dit rien. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle n'était pas très douée au tennis ...  
  
En effet, tout au long de la partie, si elles s'amusèrent comme des folles, elles ne firent pas beaucoup d'échanges complets. Elles rataient leurs balles et leurs services une fois sur deux, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de rigoler comme des gamines. De leur côté, Bobby, Kurt et Kitty faisaient des commentaires sur le « match » qui se déroulait, ou qui essayait de se dérouler. Ils ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer des deux filles qui se démenaient avec les balles et les raquettes.  
  
Quand ils ne virent plus rien et que Kurt fut obligé d'allumer les projecteurs, ils décidèrent d'arrêter pour la soirée. Katie était épuisée, elle avait mal au bras, mais elle était heureuse et riait à tout ce que disaient les jeunes mutants. Elle se sentait euphorique et ne pensait plus du tout au début de la journée, qui avait si mal commencé.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments dans le noir, à tâtons, en faisant des blagues et en parlant bruyamment. Le hall était plongé dans le noir quand ils entrèrent et ils prolongèrent le plaisir en le laissant comme ça et en s'avançant à l'aveugle dans les couloirs. Ils trébuchaient, tombaient, riaient et se soutenaient mutuellement. Ils virent un trait de lumière sous une porte, mais Katie ne put identifier la salle avant qu'ils n'ouvrent la porte. Apparemment les autres savaient parfaitement où ils étaient mais elle était complètement perdue, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ils ouvrirent la porte et elle vit qu'il avaient atterris dans la bibliothèque, où se trouvaient Ororo, Jean et Charles Xavier.  
  
Les adultes les regardaient en souriant, et Jean leur fit remarquer qu'ils auraient du être un peu moins bruyants s'ils avaient voulu les surprendre. Bobby la démentit en disant que jamais ils n'avaient pensé les surprendre, et il se tapota la tête avec l'index en regardant la jeune femme qui secoua la tête négativement. Katie ne comprit pas tout de suite ce petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Jean et le professeur étaient télépathes.  
  
Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de quitter la pièce. Cette fois, ils allumèrent la lumière. Katie voulait se rappeler du chemin, et de toute façon leur enthousiasme était quelque peu retombé.  
  
Ils se quittèrent devant leurs chambres respectives avec des bonnes nuit enthousiastes. Katie entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait passé une soirée mémorable, pour un soirée passée avec de parfaits inconnus !  
  
Juste avant de s'endormir, elle revit le visage de l'elfe bleu. A moitié inconsciente, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui. Il état bizarre ... Ou bien c'était elle qui était bizarre ... Elle ne savait pas ... Elle sourit et le souvenir de Kurt la poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves.  
  
***  
  
Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Falang, je crois que tu as ta réponse, là, non ? Si ça vous a plu, mettez moi une petite review pleaaaase !  
  
Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde !  
  
Lyel ^_^ 


	5. Apprentissage

« Moi, je suis une voleuse »  
  
Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais j'ai commencé une autre fic (aussi sur Katie et Kurt) et j'ai un peu délaissé celle-là ... Excusez-moi ! Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets ! (du moins je vais essayer ...)  
  
Donc si vous voulez voir mon autre fic, et je vous le conseille (euuuh ben oui faut bien faire de la pub !), allez dans la section Movie, dans « X-Men the Movie » ! Et laissez-moi une petite review ...  
  
Réponses à mes trois reviewers favoris (les seuls d'ailleurs), toujours fidèles au poste et que j'adoooore ! Merci beaucoup vous trois !!!! :  
  
**Diablo-satoshi** : Merci, ça me fait très plaisir, et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçu pour la suite, on ne voit pas beaucoup Kurt ... Dans ce chapitre en tout cas !  
  
**Lamina** : Lol ! Ouais ben moi aussi j'adore Kurt et donc je fais ce que je veux avec lui ! Ah, je sais que ça peut être dur de le voir dans les bras d'une autre, je suis désolée pour toi ... Si ça peut te rassurer, je te conseille d'aller voir mon autre fic sur Kurt, tu devrais l'apprécier, lol ! Au fait tu as arrêté d'écrire ta fic ? Moi j'aimerais bien lire la suite ...  
  
**Falang** : Je suis super flattée que tu aimes autant ma fic, vu que je suis en train de lire la tienne (en train seulement parce que je lis pas très vite sur l'ordi ... hum.) et que je la trouve géniale, et vraiment bien écrite ! Alors que tu me fasses des compliments ... Je suis trrrès contente !!!! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais, euuuh, ça va venir !  
  
Chap. 5 : Apprentissage  
  
Katie entendit vaguement un bruit près de son oreille. Elle se sentait trop bien pour bouger, ce lit était si confortable ... Elle remua la main mollement vers la source de bruit pour la faire taire. Elle heurta un objet qui tomba par terre, et le choc la réveilla tout à fait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, émergeant peu à peu de ses rêves. L'objet en question était un réveil ... Il fallait se lever ? Elle avait la tête enfouie sous les draps en bataille et l'oreiller par terre, signe qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de rêves. Et vu la place de l'oreiller, serré entre ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt, ces rêves avaient été plutôt agréables. Le réveil était plutôt dur !  
  
Elle sortit péniblement de la chaleur accueillante de son lit s'étira longuement. Elle sourit au miroir qui lui renvoyait son image, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore à moitié fermé. Elle faisait peine à voir ! Elle lissa sa chemise de nuit froissée, prit une brosse sur sa table de chevet et arrangea sommairement ses cheveux, pour avoir l'air relativement présentable aux yeux des autres. Elle se regarda à nouveau : c'était déjà mieux.  
  
Soudain, une vague de chaleur la submergea, et elle tomba à genoux en suffocant. Quelque chose semblait vouloir sortir d'elle. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte. La chaleur affluait en elle et à mesure qu'elle augmentait Katie sentait qu'il fallait empêcher la chose de sortir. Elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle serra les dents, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Déjà, elle sentait, à mesure qu'elle faiblissait, que le sol s'enfonçait sous elle ... Elle poussa un léger cri et frappa du poing par terre, geste dérisoire pour mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche. Elle se crispa, et la tension se relâcha peu à peu. Elle avait réussi ... Elle se releva en haletant. Elle se sentait épuisée par l'effort qu'elle avait du fournir.  
  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Scott et le professeur Xavier. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle et Scott la prit par le bras pour la soutenir. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien mais elle était capable de tenir debout ! Elle le repoussa mais la force qui l'avait clouée au sol quelque seconde plus tôt resurgi et elle dut s'appuyer sur son bras pour ne pas tomber.  
  
- Katie, tu dois résister et ne pas te laisser envahir pas tes pouvoirs, fit le professeur.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais ? grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.  
  
Elle savait déjà qu'il fallait qu'elle combatte cette chose mais elle aurait préféré qu'il lui donne des conseils ! Elle se rappela que plus elle forçait, plus elle avait de l'emprise sur son pouvoir, et elle utilisa toute la force dont elle se sentait capable pour repousser cette chose. Mais elle se sentait troublée par la présence des deux hommes. Etait-ce à cause de la nature de ses pouvoirs qui réagissaient à l'approche d'autres pouvoirs mutants, ou juste une question d'orgueil qui la poussait à ne pas paraître affaiblie devant eux ? Toujours est-il que la tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue, et que la force qui voulait sortir d'elle était sur le point d'y réussir.  
  
Xavier tendit la main vers elle et lui toucha les tempes. Ce fut comme si elle avait mis sa main dans une prise électrique. Elle poussa un cri pendant que la douleur faisait son chemin dans sa tête, ravageant toute sa volonté de combattre ses pouvoirs. Mais bizarrement, si Katie n'avait plus les idées claires après ça, elle sentait que ses pouvoirs reculaient quand même, bien qu'elle ne fit plus rien pour les en empêcher. Elle avait trop mal à la tête ...  
  
Elle se sentit soulevée par Scott, mais cette fois elle ne le repoussa pas. Sa vision n'était plus très nette et le décor tournait autour d'elle. Mais au moins n'avait-elle plus besoin de forcer ses pouvoirs à reculer ...  
  
Scott la coucha dans son lit et elle vit qu'il sortait de la chambre, mais Xavier restait auprès d'elle. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle ... Ca lui était égal qu'il reste là, elle voulait juste dormir tranquille, tant qu'il ne lui demandait rien d'autre ...  
  
Mais la douleur s'estompait peu à peu et elle se rendit compte que ses forces lui revenaient. Elle était couchée mais elle n'avait plus besoin de dormir, elle se sentait très bien, maintenant. C'était bizarre, mais la faiblesse qu'elle avait ressentit n'était qu'un souvenir, et d'ailleurs, la force pressante de ses pouvoirs avait disparu. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Elle sentait encore en elle une puissance considérable, mais docile et répondant à ses ordres. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle n'avait rien fait, et voilà qu'elle contrôlait presque complètement ses pouvoirs ... Elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était seulement grâce à elle, mais elle doutait fort que le geste de Xavier avait tout fait. Peut-être qu'un peu des deux ... Ah, elle n'en savait rien, mais c'était très bien comme ça ! Elle n'allait pas se plaindre de n'avoir aucun effort à faire pour contrôler un si grand pouvoir ...  
  
Xavier la couva tout le reste de la journée. Elle commença vraiment à se rendre compte ce que le mot « apprentissage » voulait dire : elle dut faire des dizaines d'exercices différents juste pour commencer à percevoir son pouvoir comme tel et plus comme une vague de chaleur insignifiante. Ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait imagin : elle croyait qu'il suffisait de fermer les yeux un instant pour avoir le contrôle total de ses dons mais la réalité était beaucoup moins simple que ça.  
  
Mais ça, elle s'était en quelque sorte préparée à le subir, alors qu'elle n'avait pas prévu passer sa journée dans une salle vide avec pour seule compagnie le professeur Xavier ... De plus, il n'était pas des plus distrayants quand il se bornait à ne lui donner qu'exercices sur exercices. Katie s'ennuyait ferme avec lui, et même si elle avait hâte de contrôler ses pouvoirs, la perspective de devoir supporter la même chose pendant des mois commençait à lui faire regretter sa décision. Et puis, elle ne connaissait peut-être pas encore très bien les élèves de l'institut, mais elle s'était tellement amusée la veille au soir qu'elle ne souhaitait que les revoir pour remettre ça. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermée seule toute la journée qu'elle pourrait se faire des amis ...  
  
Il devait être dix-sept heures quand Xavier décida de passer à la vraie pratique. Quand il l'annonça à Katie, celle-ci se sentit plutôt soulagée de changer de registre, même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait.  
  
Xavier se prit la tête dans les mains une seconde puis se redressa. Katie fronça les sourcils à ce petit manège mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle commençait à en avoir assez et ne se posait plus aucune question.  
  
- Bien, j'estime que tu es prête, maintenant. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu me dise combien de mutants tu sens en toi.  
  
Katie comprit alors la manœuvre du professeur : il devait avoir appelé les autres mutants à venir près de leur salle et elle devrait estimer leur nombre au-travers du mur. Très bien, elle relèverait le défi !  
  
Elle se concentra comme le lui avait appris Charles le matin même et rechercha les pouvoirs mutants alentour. Elle sentit très nettement celui de Xavier, mais c'était facile, il était assis à côté d'elle. Elle sentit aussi moins nettement deux autres mutants, qu'elle ne put identifier.  
  
- Je sens trois personnes, si je vous inclus dedans.  
- Très bien, Katie. Et maintenant ?  
  
Cette fois, elle était préparée : elle sentit même les deux personnes d'à côté partir pour laisser leur place à une autre.  
  
- Deux, avec vous !  
  
Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes et Katie commençait à y prendre goût quand Xavier y mit fin. Finalement, ce n'était pas si embêtant d'avoir à apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs ! Katie pouvait maintenant sentir les autres mutants sans effort et elle en était très fière. Elle s'imaginait déjà X-Men, comme les autres, avec une puissance inégalée et auréolée de gloire ...  
  
Elle secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire : elle rêvait, et si ses rêves se réalisaient un jour ce n'était sûrement pas pour tout de suite ! Elle ressentait les pouvoirs des autres mutants ? La belle affaire ! Elle n'en avait définitivement pas fini avec sa formation pour atteindre son maximum.  
  
Charles la félicita pour ses progrès tout au long de la journée et s'excusa avec un petit sourire de la longueur de ladite journée. Katie ne fut pas loin de lui donner raison mais lui démentit courageusement, affirmant que cela était passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle sorti ensuite rapidement de sa salle et se trouva nez à nez avec les jeunes mutants qui avaient sûrement servi à ses exercices. Malicia et Bobby discutaient dans un coin tandis que Kitty et Kurt, appuyés contre le mur, ne semblaient attendre qu'un seule chose : qu'elle sorte enfin. Ils poussèrent d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement quand ils la virent :  
  
- Et bien, il t'a gardée longtemps pour une première fois ! s'exclama Kitty.  
- Ne m'en parlez pas : j'ai cru que ça ne finirai jamais, fit Katie avec un sourire malicieux. Enfin, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Du moins je l'espère ...  
  
Les adolescents se mirent à rire et à la plaindre. Katie était heureuse de savoir qu'ils l'avaient attendue, cela signifiait que peut-être ils l'acceptaient et la supportaient ...  
  
Ils se dirigèrent avec leur discrétion habituelle vers le jardin. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché et ils avaient encore une bonne heure devant eux avant le repas. Et comme le fit si bien (à l'avis de Katie) remarquer Kurt, ils avaient une journée sans elle à rattraper ! Cela fit rosir de plaisir la jeune fille, surtout venant de lui. Que de considérations ...  
  
Leur fin d'après-midi passa beaucoup trop vite, ainsi que leur soirée passée à jouer de nouveau au tennis. Katie commençait à s'améliorer quelques peu mais ne réussissait toujours pas à jouer contre les garçons. Ils prenaient visiblement un malin plaisir à la battre à plate couture à chaque fois. Et finalement, il fallut arrêter, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à marquer plus de deux malheureux points. Katie n'avait pas vu les heures filer et regrettait de devoir déjà arrêter, elle se sentait sur le point d'évoluer dans son jeu ! Mais elle était épuisée par sa journée, ennuyeuse mais éprouvante, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre comme un zombie, la fatigue de la journée se libérant soudain sur elle. Elle retrouva son lit une nouvelle fois avec soulagement, la tête remplie des évènements de la journée : elle commençait à avoir son pouvoir en main et une amitié naissait entre elle et les jeunes mutants de l'institut. Et puis, ce garçon à fourrure bleue qui l'avait encore fait tant rire ce soir ...  
  
Les journées suivantes furent presque toutes semblables à la première : Katie « subissait » tout les jours un entraînement intensif avec le professeur Xavier, des fois avec Jean, mais toujours lui mangeant une bonne partie de sa journée.  
  
Charles s'était justifié auprès d'elle en lui disant que son pouvoir ne permettait pas qu'on le prenne à la légère, ce qui expliquait les longues séances de travail qu'il lui infligeait chaque jour. Katie comprenait parfaitement ses intentions mais supportait de moins en moins ces journée entières à passer enfermée dans une salle sans fenêtre alors qu'elle voyait ses amis dorer comme des lézards sous le soleil de juillet. Pourtant elle ne disait rien, elle restait muette, sérieuse et attentive pendant ces longues heures, savourant toujours plus les soirées qu'elle passait avec ses amis, alternant les matchs de tennis et les bains rafraîchissants dans la piscine.  
  
L'avantage de rester comme ça, en dehors qu'elle évitait les coups de soleil dont se plaignaient ses amis, c'est qu'elle progressait très rapidement. Que cela soit du à la longueur de ses entraînements ou à sa capacité naturelle à assimiler rapidement, toujours est-il qu'un jour elle put se téléporter où elle le désirait pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, au grand dam de Kurt qui fut à ce moment privé de son précieux pouvoir. Ce jour-là, le premier où Katie put vraiment utiliser son don pleinement, tout le monde put voir qu'elle prenait de l'assurance et que ses erreurs de parcours des premiers jours étaient vraiment terminées. Elle n'avait plus perdu le contrôle depuis la première fois.  
  
Katie se sentait effectivement changée : elle se sentait plus forte, beaucoup moins inférieure et commençait à se forger une place au sein de la famille que constituaient les X-Men, bien qu'elle n'en fasse pas encore partie. Elle avait gagné l'amitié solide de Malicia et elles étaient devenue quasiment inséparables en quelques jours, liées par leurs ressemblances frappantes et par leurs caractères si semblables. Katie était devenue aussi très proche de Kitty, la plus jeune de l'institut mais qui défendait sa place avec un enthousiasme visible. Et puis surtout, Katie s'était rapprochée de Kurt, ce jeune homme si drôle et si craquant, qui était bien le seul des quatre jeunes mutants qui l'intimidait encore. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle ressentait toujours cette gêne et ce trouble quand il lui parlait, ou du moins elle ne s'était pas encore avouée la raison, si elle la connaissait.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, et laissez-moi une petite review !

Lyel


	6. Dimanche, vacances !

« Moi, je suis une voleuse »

Hem hem ... Ne m'assassinez pas pour mon retard, pitié ! Mais j'étais tellement prise par mon autre fic (qui a avancé beaucoup plus vite que celle-ci ...) que j'ai complètement délaissée celle-là ! Alors bon, comme en plus je suis allée en vacances pendant un bon moment, j'ai pris une bonne résolution : j'écris d'abord un chapitre de « Moi, je suis une voleuse » avant d'écrire ceux de « Trahison » ! (Et désolée pour ceux qui voudrais voir la suite de « Trahison » ... Je dois quand même être un peu sadique pour vous faire ça, non ?)

**ANNONCE :** Ca fait longtemps que je cherche mais je ne trouve pas donc j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un peut m'aider : c'est quoi les pouvoir de Jubilee et de La Sorcière rouge ? Si vous le savez, prière de me le dire, ça m'aiderait vraiment !

Et maintenant, réponses à mes reviewers ! (chouette, deux de plus !!)

Falang : Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me review ? Tu me fais toujours des compliments et ça ... J'aime beaucoup ! (Oh là là, je dois avoir une de ces têtes ! Enorme !! )

Lamina : Coucou ! Alors, tu vois, je te l'avais dit, voilà un nouveau chapitre ! C'est peut-être pas celui-là que tu attendais en priorité mais bon ... ! Et je te prie de ne pas me tuer pour la fin de ce chapitre (je prévois) parce que si à moi elle me fait très plaisir je doute que ce soit pareil pour toi ! lol ! Enfin on verra !

Diablo-satoshi : lol, ben oui, la pauvre, je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, il fallait bien qu'elle commence à contrôler un peu les choses !

herriot julia : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! :-) Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas continuer de me lire !!

finalfantasygirl : Ah ! Enfin ! Bienvenue au club de ceux (enfin, surtout celles) qui aiment pas la tête de Kurt dans le film. Il est vraiment trop ... horrible ! Il a une tête de débile, je trouve ... Et moi qui suis super fan de lui !!! Donc, Kurt a l'apparence de la BD, sans changer son apparence, sauf si il sort en ville (désolée si tu n'as pas lu la BD mais il est vraiment trop beau dedans ... Comme dans le dessin animé mais en plus adulte !), et Katie ... Ben, elle a pas vraiment la tête de Malicia, en fait. Elle a pas de mèches blanches, elle porte pas de gants et elle peut s'habiller beaucoup plus court ( tu vas d'ailleurs le voir dans le chapitre qui arrive !! ) ! Elle a les cheveux noirs, assez longs, et les yeux bleus sombres ... Que te dire de plus ? Bonne lecture !

**Chap. 6 : Dimanche, vacances !**

Kurt posa son livre et se dirigea en silence vers la jeune fille qui lisait encore, plongée dans un roman d'aventure manifestement passionnant. Elle lui tournait le dos et ne semblait rien voir de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, tant elle était absorbée par sa lecture. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et elle repoussait régulièrement une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux, d'un geste négligent et machinal. Kurt s'amusa à la regarder quelques secondes puis pris une grande inspiration. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à crier quand elle se retourna, un petit sourire au lèvre. Pris de court, il resta bouche ouverte devant elle, ravalant son cri avec difficulté. Il s'était encore fait avoir ...Ou plutôt, elle avait encore réussi à ne pas se faire avoir !

Katie sourit au jeune homme qui se tenait gauchement derrière elle. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il avait essayé de la faire sursauter pendant qu'elle lisait, mais les leçons du professeur Xavier avaient porté leurs fruits : elle le sentait venir, maintenant, et ne se laissait plus surprendre par le mutant. Elle savait quand il approchait, et son expérience lui disait à chaque fois de se méfier de lui : rares étaient les fois où il était venu par derrière elle sans une petite idée derrière la tête ! Mais Katie adorait voir sa mine déconfite à chaque fois qu'elle le prenait en flagrant délit, et il faut croire qu'il gardait espoir de l'attraper un jour puisqu'il recommençait régulièrement. Elle se jura une nouvelle fois d'essayer de ne pas se retourner, la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait la surprendre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Kurt ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Hem ... Ben ... Heu ...

Et voilà pourquoi elle adorait ça : il restait sans voix à chaque fois, il cherchait ses mots, et ça le rendait si craquant ...

- Bon, alors si t'as rien à me dire ... Je peux continuer mon bouquin ?

- Heu, oui, oui, vas-y ...

Elle se retourna et étouffa un petit rire. Comme d'habitude ...

- Enfin, je me disais ... Puisque le prof t'a laissé une journée de libre, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter ...

Katie ouvrit de grands yeux. Alors ça c'était nouveau. Nouveau, mais intéressant ... Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Kurt et lui fit un très grand sourire. Ca promettait d'être sympa, s'il continuait dans sa lancée ... Qu'allait-il lui proposer ?

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une sortie au lac, avec Malicia, Kitty et Bobby, ça pourrait être sympa ... Ca te dirait ?

- Oh ho ! Bien sûr que ça me dirait ! C'est une super bonne idée ça ! On part quand ?

Katie était enthousiaste, et elle avait hâte de partir. Un journée entière tous les cinq ... Ca promettait d'être une journée mémorable ! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait avoir enfin une journée entière à passer avec eux ...

Kurt et Katie réapparurent dans la chambre de la jeune fille dans un nuage de soufre. Katie lâcha la main de Diablo et laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle adorait quand il la téléportait d'une pièce à l'autre. D'une part parce que la sensation en elle-même était plutôt amusante, et d'autre part parce que le contact de sa main dans la sienne était vraiment très agréable ... Depuis deux semaines qu'elle le connaissait elle aimait de plus en plus quand il lui prenait la main, quand il la touchait, même si il n'y avait aucune intention derrière ces gestes innocents. Elle avait bien fini par s'avouer ses sentiments pour lui, d'abord confusément, et puis elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : ce jeune elfe bleu l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer ... Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui, désormais, et elle ne faisait rien pour s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas désagréable ...

Kurt se téléporta dans sa chambre et Katie se surprit à fixer l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Et voilà, une nouvelle preuve de son attachement : elle ne supportait guère qu'il s'en aille, même si elle devait le retrouver quelques minutes plus tard. Il fallait juste qu'elle prépare son sac de plage et elle le reverrait ! Pourquoi penser encore à lui ... ?

Elle fourra rapidement une serviette de plage dans son sac, sorti son maillot de bain de son armoire et le jeta sur son lit. Elle ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et déballa avec précautions l'appareil photo numérique que ses parents lui avaient offert à son anniversaire. Il était presque neuf, mais elle comptait bien l'étrenner cet après-midi. Il lui fallait absolument des souvenirs de ses nouveaux amis ! Elle le mit dans son sac en faisant bien attention et relu la notice d'utilisation. Elle aurait l'air maligne si elle le prenait sans savoir s'en servir !

Elle enfila ensuite son maillot de bain qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle l'avait acheté le week-end précédent, quand Jean avait emmené les filles en ville pour une séance de shopping. Malicia avait adoré ce bikini mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de l'acheter, puisque son pouvoir lui demandait toujours le maximum de vêtements pour couvrir sa peau. Alors Katie l'avait essayé et il était apparu qu'il lui allait vraiment bien. Il était violet avec des motifs bleus turquoises. Elle avait aussi acheté le paréo qui allait avec et elle le serra autour de sa taille. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla que comme ça, elle avait des chances que Kurt la remarque. Enfin, qu'il la remarque autrement qu'en tant que son amie. Elle la fit taire mais elle savait pertinemment que c'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait, au fond, en s'habillant comme ça. Elle savait que son corps n'était pas trop mal, mince et svelte, sculpté par la gymnastique qu'elle avait arrêté il y avait juste deux ans, et si elle pouvait enfin attirer le regard de Kurt ...

Elle enfila rapidement un débardeur, attrapa son sac et fila rejoindre les autres dans le hall. Elle retrouva Malicia qui semblait attendre depuis pas mal de temps que quelqu'un arrive. Elle avait des gants blancs qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes, un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon bleu ciel, et elle eu un regard d'envie quand elle vit les vêtements courts et légers de Katie. Cette dernière se risqua un commentaire, sachant que son amie n'aimait pas vraiment aborder le sujet.

- Hem ... Tu vas te baigner aussi ?

- J'espère bien ! Mais faudra pas m'approcher, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace. Super ...

- Faudra te mettre une barrière de sécurité ? plaisanta Katie.

C'est ça, risque de contamination, ne rentrez pas dans l'eau quand j'y suis !

Manquerai plus que ça ! ronchonna la jeune fille.

Il y eu un grand BAM ! et Katie sursauta, pas encore habituée à Kurt qui surgissait n'importe où n'importe quand. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa mine dépitée.

- Comme ça, je suis sûr de te surprendre !

- Mouais, fit Katie en réprimant un sourire.

Il avait vraiment un rire merveilleux ... Et pour l'occasion, il avait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte qui dévoilait son torse –poilu- mais surtout musclé, et un large short de plage. Autant dire que Katie le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas pensé ce qu'aller se baigner avec lui impliquerait, mais c'est vrai que si lui la verrait en bikini, elle le verrait torse nu ... Perspective plutôt intéressante !

- Oh ho, Malicia, t'as sorti le grand jeu, à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Kurt en examinant les vêtements de la jeune fille.

- C'est bon, l'elfe, laisse-moi tranquille ! soupira l'intéressée.

- Oh c'est bon, je ri-go-le ! Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

Malicia leva les yeux au ciel et tourna le dos à Kurt, pour faire une grimace à l'attention de Katie qui s'esclaffa. Ces deux-là étaient toujours en train de se chercher, décidément ...

- Bon, allez, ils se dépêchent les autres ? J'ai pas envie de prendre racine ici, moi ! s'exclama Kurt.

- C'est bon, on est là, cria Kitty à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Pas trop tôt !

Kitty était accompagnée de Bobby qu'elle avait tiré à travers le mur du salon. Elle le lâcha quand ils furent entièrement sortis du mur et Bobby laissa échapper un râlement.

- T'es pas content de venir, Iceberg ? demanda Kurt.

- Ouais, Iceberg n'est pas super content de venir ! Vous allez passer la journée à dorer au soleil ! Et à nager dans une eau surchauffée ! Très peu pour moi ... Et je suis sûr que vous ne me laisserez pas la refroidir un peu !

- Très perspicace, vraiment ! ricana Malicia. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser geler l'eau du lac ...

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? ronchonna Bobby.

Quand Bobby eu fini de se plaindre, ce qui prit tout de même un certain moment, les cinq jeunes mutants se mirent en marche. Ils allaient au lac à pied, et s'ils voulaient avoir encore du temps devant eux pour se baigner et bronzer, il valait mieux qu'ils partent sans tarder.

Bobby et Kurt étaient partis devant, laissant les filles traînasser et bavarder. Malicia taquina Katie tout le long du chemin au sujet de Kurt. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué les regards en coin que la jeune fille jetait à l'elfe et ne se lassait pas d'essayer de lui faire avouer certains sentiments qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour lui. Katie se défendait mollement sous les rires des deux autres, arguant qu'elle le trouvait juste un peu mignon ...

- Un peu mignon ? C'est tout ? fit Kitty, qui s'était prise elle aussi au jeu.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, moi ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, par exemple que tu le trouve vraiment craquant et que tu ne dirais pas non s'il te demandait un jour de lui apprendre le bouche-à-bouche ... dit Malicia.

- QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Mais n'importe quoi ! se défendit bravement Katie. Et puis, le bouche-à-bouche ...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit qui s'emballait déjà à cette idée. Embrasser Kurt, elle en rêvait toutes les nuits ! C'est vrai que ce ne serait sûrement pas désagréable ... Malicia et Kitty se jetèrent un regard amusé et fixèrent Katie avec un grand sourire.

- Tu allais dire quelque chose à propos du bouche-à-bouche, je crois ... rappela Kitty.

- Hein ? Oh, je ... disais juste que ... bredouilla Katie. Oh, vous êtes stupides, vous vous faites juste des idées !

- Mais oui ...

Katie jeta un regard noir à Malicia et allongea le pas. Elles n'avaient pas tord, toutes les deux, avec leurs petits sous-entendus, mais elle ne leur aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture. Katie détestait ça, se confier sur des choses ... comme ça ! D'ici que les deux filles se mettent en tête de convaincre Kurt ... !

Mais en accélérant comme ça, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Kurt, et de Bobby accessoirement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait les éviter, au contraire, mais si elle les rejoignait elle aurait droit aux remarques de Malicia et de Kitty ... Elle fut donc forcée de ralentir un peu, prenant comme prétexte l'observation de la flore alentour. Pour garder contenance, elle se baissa sur des fraises des bois providentielles et se mit à les cueillir, ce qui fit bien entendu arriver rapidement les deux filles.

Elles arrivèrent au lac quelques minutes plus tard, ralenties par Kitty qui cherchait encore d'autres fraises. Katie s'émerveilla par la beauté du lac. Le coin était vraiment magnifique, au milieu de la forêt, et l'eau bleue clapotant tranquillement ajoutait à la beauté du décor.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? demanda Kurt en surgissant devant elle.

- C'est super !

- Et tranquille, avec ça ! Jamais personne ne s'aventure jusqu'ici, on sera peinards !

Les trois filles s'installèrent tranquillement, tandis que Kurt et Bobby testaient la température de l'eau. Elle semblait excellente ... Pour Diablo, mais Iceberg fit quand même une remarque sur le soi-disant climat un peu trop chaud à son goût.

Katie sortit son appareil photo de son sac, sous le regard de Malicia. Quand elle se redressa, la jeune fille se retourna, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

- Maliciaaaa ! Allez, laisse-moi te prendre en photo !

- Naon ! J'ai pas envie de gâcher ta pellicule !

- C'est pas de la pellicule, c'est un appareil numérique. Allez !

- Pas tout de suite, alors ! Prends les autres, d'abord !

- Pff ! Bon, ok, je les prendrai tout à l'heure !

Katie rangea son appareil et ôta son débardeur. Elle se baignerait d'abord, mais ensuite, séance photo obligatoire ! Pour tout le monde ! Elle voulait des souvenirs de tous ! Et elle les enverrait à ses parents, pour leur montrer ses nouveaux amis ...

Malicia, assurée que Katie ne ferait pas de photographies pour l'instant, se déshabilla elle aussi, en se mettant un peu à l'écart. Elle avait un maillot de bain une-pièce orange, rouge et jaune qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Elle enleva ses gants avec plaisir, elle commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud !

Quand les filles furent enfin prêtes à aller se baigner, Kurt et Bobby étaient déjà sortis de l'eau et les regardaient avec un soupçon d'ennui dans les yeux. Mais qu'elles étaient lentes ! Katie s'avança prudemment de l'eau et y entra ses pieds. Elle était super bonne ! Pas froide, mais pas trop chaude non plus, parfaite ! Kurt, jugeant que cela n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, se téléporta juste derrière la jeune fille et la poussa dans le dos. Katie s'étala dans l'eau avec un cri et se retourna en se secouant comme un chien.

- Kurt !!

Mais elle n'était pas plus fâchée que ça. Elle lui fit les gros yeux et plongea dans le lac, jurant intérieurement de se venger dès que possible. Malicia la rejoignit tout de suite après, gardant cependant quelques mètres entre elles, pour ne pas faire d'accident. Et ce fut le tour de Kitty : Kurt la prit par les bras et Bobby par les pieds et ils la suspendirent au-dessus de l'eau. Mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était encore habillée et le seul moyen pour se libérer d'eux était d'utiliser son pouvoir et de tomber dans l'eau avec ses vêtements. La pauvre Kitty se débattit et hurla, mais les deux garçons semblaient s'amuser beaucoup à la garder comme ça. Elle fut obligée de leur passer à travers le corps et de prendre un bain avec ses habits. Elle ressorti de l'eau en pestant.

- BOBBY !! KURT !! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta sur les deux garçons, ne se souciant plus de ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau et qui l'alourdissaient. Elle essaya d'abord d'attraper Kurt mais quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui il se téléporta un peu plus loin en riant. Kitty se tourna ensuite vers Bobby et lui courut après jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin à l'attraper. Elle eu cependant beaucoup de mal à lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, mais quand elle y parvint enfin elle se redressa avec un sourire triomphant. Bien sûr, si elle n'avait pas baissé sa garde à ce moment là pour fanfaronner, elle aurait vu Kurt arriver par derrière et elle aurait évité de se faire couler à son tour.

Katie regardait la scène en riant, restant à l'écart pour éviter que les deux garçons ne s'en prennent à elle. Pour ce point là, Malicia avait de la chance : elle ne se ferai pas couler ... Soudain, Bobby se tourna vers elle, avec un rictus qui n'envisageait rien de bon. Il appela Kurt qui se retourna et fondit sur Katie. La jeune fille fit un saut sur le côté et évita l'attaque de l'elfe mais elle tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. On ne fait pas des sauts de côté très facilement quand on a de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une main énergique lui replongea la tête dans le lac. Elle n'avait même pas pu voir son agresseur ! Enfin, elle avait quand même vu dans l'eau que les jambes devant elle étaient bleues et poilues. Un bon indice pour le démasquer.

Katie ne ressorti pas la tête de l'eau, économisant son souffle, et elle agrippa les jambes de Kurt, poussant de tout son poids pour qu'il tombe. Mais quand il trébucha enfin, il s'aplatit sur elle, lui coupant la route vers la surface. Elle n'avait plus d'air ! Elle le repoussa, les poumons en feu, et sortit la tête de l'eau en aspirant l'air bienfaiteur. Elle respira longuement, haletante. Kurt sorti la tête de l'eau et la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

- Stop ! Laisse-moi respirer un peu ! souffla-t-elle.

- Ok ... C'est bon là, t'as pris au moins deux respirations ! s'écria-t-il deux secondes plus tard.

Et il sauta sur elle, la prenant par la taille, pour la faire plonger sous l'eau. Du coin de l'œil, Katie vit que Kitty avait les même problèmes qu'elle avec Bobby. Quand elle eu la tête sous l'eau, elle vit le visage de Kurt tout près d'elle. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire, et des petites bulles s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il était si près ... Soudain, elle sentit une grosse secousse, l'eau devint noire autour d'elle, et elle se mit à couler. Elle n'avait plus pied ! Elle fit de grands mouvements de bras et de jambes et elle revint à la surface. Kurt la regardait en riant.

- Surprise !

Elle comprit en regardant autour d'elle qu'il les avait téléportés un peu plus loin dans le lac. Et d'après son sourire, il devait penser que comme ça ce serait beaucoup plus amusant de la couler. Ben tiens ... Elle devait déjà se maintenir à la surface en pédalant comme une folle sous l'eau, si en plus elle devait se défendre contre lui ! Elle se laissa couler pour vérifier la profondeur du lac. Ca allait, il ne l'avait pas emmenée trop profond. Elle se jeta sur lui pour se venger, mais il se déroba en lui faisant une grimace.

Ils jouèrent à se couler mutuellement pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs muscles crient grâce. Kurt ramena Katie sur la berge et ils virent que les trois autres étaient déjà sortis et qu'ils semblaient s'être beaucoup s'amusés de les voir ensemble. Katie essaya de ne pas faire attention aux petits sourires que lui jetaient Malicia et Kitty et elle se coucha sur sa serviette en fermant les yeux. Cette bataille acharnée contre Kurt avait été très agréable à mener, mais aussi épuisante. Une douce torpeur l'envahit et elle se laissa aller, voguant dans de douces pensées qui mettaient souvent elle et le jeune elfe en scène.

Mais elle se redressa soudain en poussant un grand cri : quelque chose de glacé lui coulait entre les omoplates ! Elle vit Bobby penché sur elle qui riait aux éclats, ainsi que Kitty, Malicia et Kurt, un peu plus loin. Iceberg tenait dans ses mains une bouteille d'eau givrée, qui semblait prête à déverser le reste de son contenu sur la tête de Katie.

- Oh, c'est dommage, tu t'es réveillée un peu trop tôt. J'aurai bien aimé finir ma bouteille ...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? gémit Katie en essayant d'atteindre l'eau glacée dans son dos.

- Ben, on s'est dit que tu voulais peut-être manger avec nous, donc on s'est mis d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui te réveille ! expliqua patiemment Bobby.

Katie exprima son désaccord en grognant et poussa la bouteille dans une autre direction pour éviter un autre « accident ». Elle s'essuya le dos en grimaçant : cette eau était vraiment très froide, et ce n'était pas vraiment agréable ... Elle se leva quand même et rejoignit les autres qui avaient déballé un gigantesque pique-nique sur le sol. En voyant toutes ces provisions étalées sur le sol, Katie se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à avoir faim.

Elle s'assit à côté de Malicia, qui s'était rhabillée, et piqua un paquet de chips. Elle mangea avec beaucoup d'appétit : l'eau, ça creuse ! Elle vit d'ailleurs qu'elle n'était pas la seule à bien manger : Kurt et Bobby, d'ailleurs fidèles à eux-même, dévoraient tout comme quatre, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs naître beaucoup de remarques de la part des deux autres filles.

Katie se rappela alors son appareil photo et elle se leva pour aller le chercher. Cette fois, personne n'y échapperai ! Quand elle revint, elle le brandit fièrement devant elle. Malicia fit une grimace mais Katie n'y fit pas attention. Les garçons, eux, se prêtèrent au jeu, ainsi que Kitty, et Malicia fut bien obligée d'accepter elle aussi.

Elle prit des photos de tout le monde, séparément, ensemble, en groupe, à deux, en prenant des poses ou en feignant de ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle fit comme ça une vingtaine de clichés, et elle rangea son appareil, toute contente.

Ensuite, tout le monde se mit dans son coin, sur sa serviette, et ce fut la pause digestion-sieste-bronzage. Mais Katie n'avait plus trop envie de dormir, elle avait déjà eu son coup de barre avant de manger, maintenant elle se sentait pleine d'énergie. Elle observa les autres autour d'elle : Malicia lisait, étendue sur le ventre. Elle avait quitté à nouveau ses habits, ne gardant que les gants. Kitty était allongée à l'ombre, et semblait dormir. Bobby était à côté de Malicia, couché sur le flanc de façon à bien la voir, et fixait son visage avec un petit sourire, se croyant discret. Kurt avait les mains derrière la tête et fixait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Katie le regarda plus longtemps que les autres, et elle se rendit compte qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Elle secoua la tête et se félicita que tout le monde soit occupé. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment aimé qu'on la surprenne comme ça.

Soudain, Katie sentit que son pouvoir se manifestait. Elle ne faisait plus attention à lui, puisqu'elle savait déjà que quatre mutants l'entouraient. Mais là, elle en sentait cinq. Comment cela pouvait-il se faire ? Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas ce pouvoir. Elle connaissait tout les pouvoirs des X-Men, et avait appris à les reconnaître, mais celui-là était tout nouveau. Le mutant semblait être à l'écart du groupe, et elle le sentait moins distinctement que les autres.

Katie voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle fit signe aux autres qu'elle revenait, il ne fallait pas qu'ils la suivent sinon elle aurait plus de mal pour sentir le pouvoir de la personne. Elle s'écarta peu à peu du lac, et elle sentait que le pouvoir devenait de plus en plus clair en elle. Pourtant, elle ne le reconnaissait toujours pas. Kurt avait pourtant bien dit que personne ne venait jamais ici ! Katie regarda autour d'elle, cherchant le mutant qui devait maintenant être tout proche. Mais elle ne voyait rien, personne ...

Et soudain, un craquement, d'une branche qui se brise sous le poids de quelqu'un qui ne fait pas assez attention. Katie sursauta et se retourna. Là, dans l'ombre de cet arbre, un visage, un corps, elle en était sûre ... Katie sentait que son cœur battait un peu trop fort, et elle avait peur, bien malgré elle. Cette personne ne lui voulait peut-être pas que du bien ... Comment savoir ? Elle avait entendu tellement d'horreurs sur les mutants quand elle était encore chez elle ... Katie chassa cette pensée. Elle savait bien, maintenant, que ce qui se disait dans les médias n'était pas la stricte vérité. Mais ce mutant-là ... Et elle ne contrôlait pas encore son pouvoir, pas assez en tout cas pour pouvoir se défendre contre lui !

Et il sortit de l'ombre. Katie recula instinctivement d'un pas, impressionnée. C'était un homme, pas spécialement grand, mais son visage était dur. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des favoris qui se finissaient dans une barbe de plusieurs jours. Il portait une veste et des gants de cuir, ainsi qu'un jean qui semblait assez vieux. Il fit un pas vers elle et elle recula encore un peu. Elle vit qu'il détaillait sa tenue ... Ou alors qu'il la regardait, elle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas grand chose sur elle ! Elle se sentit mal. Elle était en bikini devant un inconnu qui ne semblait pas avoir des intentions très louables.

- N'avancez pas ! souffla-t-elle.

L'homme eu un sourire et fit un pas de plus. Katie se força à ne pas reculer. Bon, bien. Calme. Toi aussi tu es une mutante, tu sais ce que tu peux faire, et pas lui. « Mais tu ne peux rien faire » lui fit remarquer une voix dans sa tête. Si, elle pouvait faire quelque chose, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se concentra et ordonna à son pouvoir d'agir. En théorie, cela devait marcher. En théorie. Mais en réalité, elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment comme ça qu'elle devait procéder ...

Elle sentit avec bonheur qu'une vague de chaleur l'envahissait doucement, comme la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré les X-Men. Ca marchait ! Elle avait sûrement pris le pouvoir de l'homme. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle s'en serve. Mais il y avait plusieurs problèmes : d'abord, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait déclencher. Et ensuite ... Elle ne savait pas comment faire ! Elle reprit la même méthode et ordonna à son pouvoir d'utiliser celui qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Mais rien ne se passa. Elle refit un essai, mais toujours rien. Pourtant, elle avait cette sensation caractéristique ! Elle n'y comprenait rien. Cela aurait du marcher !

L'homme leva enfin la tête vers elle et prit la parole.

- Qui es-tu ? Personne ne vient jamais par ici.

- C'est aussi ce qu'on m'a dit, répliqua Katie.

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Des amis, mais ça ne vous regarde pas !

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira. Il eu un sourire.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- Où ça ? Depuis ce matin ...

- Je crois que tu ne m'a pas compris. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es à l'institut. Alors, depuis combien de temps ? répéta l'homme.

- A l'institut ? Mais, comment savez-vous que ... ?

- Facile, apparemment tu es allée te baigner dans le lac, et comme il n'y a que les élèves de Xavier qui connaissent son existence, j'en ai fait une petite déduction. Tu es une nouvelle élève de Charles ?

- Oui. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Katie, excédée.

- Disons que je suis un ami de ce cher prof X.

Donc il ne devait pas avoir de si mauvaises intentions. Normalement. Katie prit le parti de se méfier quand même. On ne sait jamais, et qui sait si il disait vraiment la vérité ? Mais elle se posait toujours une question. Quelque chose clochait avec ses pouvoirs, elle avait pris celui de l'homme, ok. Mais alors comment cela se faisait-il que rien ne se passait ? Elle observait les alentours, son corps, celui de l'homme, mais elle ne voyait aucun changements. Elle se jeta à l'eau. Elle était très curieuse et elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait gêner cet homme si elle lui demandait.

- Vous êtes un mutant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes un ami du professeur Xavier ...

- Et alors ? Il ne connaît pas que des mutants ...

- Mais ... Mais vous êtes un mutant, quand même !

Cette homme l'intriguait au plus haut point. Peut-être n'était-il vraiment un mutant, mais alors elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle sentait ce pouvoir.

- Pourquoi, c'est si important que ça ?

- J'aimerais savoir, c'est tout, marmonna Katie.

- Oh, à ce point ? Tu es bien curieuse, plaisanta-t-il.

Katie tourna la tête, vexée. Elle était frustrée que son pouvoir ne marche pas, et voilà que cet homme en rajoutait une couche !

- Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, oui, je suis un mutant.

- Et euh ... C'est quoi votre pouvoir ? Oui, je sais, je suis curieuse ... Mais ce n'est pas encore trop indiscret, je crois.

L'homme sourit.

- Mon pouvoir, comme tu dis, c'est l'autoguérison. Ca te va ?

- Ah d'accord ... Oui, ça me va, merci !

Elle comprenait mieux, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce pouvoir, à moins d'en avoir besoin. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir en œuvre sur elle, de toute façon.

- Katie ? hurla une voix que Katie identifia comme celle de Kitty.

L'homme sourit plus largement en l'entendant.

- C'est toi, Katie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Ils doivent me chercher. Je suis là ! hurla-t-elle en retour.

- Tu es avec la demi-portion ?

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu es avec Kitty Pryde ?

Katie eu un petit rire. Il avait appelé Shadowcat « demi-portion » !

- Oui, vous la connaissez ?

L'homme acquiesça. C'est à ce moment là que Kurt fit son apparition à côté de Katie. Quand il vit l'homme, il fit un grand sourire.

- Logan ! Vous êtes revenu !

C'est là que Katie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas demandé son nom à « Logan ».

- Comme tu vois, l'elfe ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer de vous ...

- C'est un compliment ? demanda Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Logan.

Kitty, Bobby et Malicia apparurent et se jetèrent presque sur Logan. Ils paraissaient enchantés de le voir. Katie se sentait idiote. Elle avait cru que c'était une menace, alors que ses amis semblaient l'adorer. Elle espérait juste que Logan n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait eu peur ... Ou en tout cas qu'il se ferait discret sur leur rencontre !

- Katie, tu as déjà rencontré Logan à ce que je vois ... fit Kurt.

- On a échangé quelques mots, répondit Logan à sa place.

- Alors on a pas besoin de vous présenter !

Mais Kurt dut remarquer le regard de Katie car il eu un petit sourire et tendit le bras vers Logan.

- Katie, je te présente quand même Logan. C'est un ami de Xavier, et quand il est là, il nous entraîne dans la salle des dangers. Mais il n'est pas là très souvent ...

- Heureusement, murmura Kitty en souriant.

- Je pars souvent en voyage, c'est comme ça, l'elfe, fit Logan. Je te manque tant que ça ?

Kurt secoua la tête et soutint le contraire.

- Tu fais le gentleman avec ta copine, Kurt, mais pas avec moi à ce que je vois. Tu ne me la présente pas ?

Katie se sentit rougir légèrement. Logan avait dit « ta copine ». Et même si ce mot n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle ...

- Désolée, Logan. Elle c'est Katie, la nouvelle recrue du professeur. Elle n'est là que depuis deux semaines et elle ne contrôle pas encore tout à fait ses pouvoirs ...

Kurt tira la langue à Katie et elle eut une exclamation indignée.

- C'est pas vrai ! Enfin ... Pas vraiment !

- Mais oui, mais oui, on ne t'en veux pas tu sais ! On est tous passés par là ! s'exclama Bobby en riant.

Katie se rendit compte qu'ils se moquaient tous d'elles et que Kurt faisaient ça juste pour l'énerver. Cela marchait plutôt bien. Katie se savait d'une nature plutôt fière et elle n'aimait pas qu'on expose ses erreurs à un inconnu ...

- Si t'es là que depuis deux semaines, c'est normal que tu ne contrôle pas encore tout, je te rassure ! Fit Logan. Le contraire aurait été beaucoup plus surprenant ! Et qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ?

- Je prends les pouvoirs des mutants. Sans avoir besoin de contacts physiques. Je les sens en moi et je les absorbe.

Katie vit le regard de Logan s'éclairer et un sourire vint fendre son visage.

- D'accord. Je comprends mieux ta réaction de tout à l'heure, alors. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas pris mes pouvoirs, j'espère ?

Pour seule réponse, Katie eu un sourire gêné, ce qui tira un nouveau sourire à l'homme. Heureusement, Malicia vint à son secours, et qu'elle l'ait fait exprès ou non, elle détourna le sujet sur sa venue à l'institut. Logan ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus de renseignements que ça, et il se montra plutôt discret. Katie était plutôt intriguée par cet homme que ses amis semblaient beaucoup apprécier, mais qui ne paraissait pas très bavard. Soit il leur cachait des choses, soit c'était sa manière de faire. Mais cela ne semblait pas formaliser plus que cela les autres qui ne le questionnèrent pas plus que ça.

Kitty fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient peut-être discuter sur le chemin et qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent récupérer leurs affaires au lac. Pour Katie, ses paroles signaient la fin de sa journée de vacance. Dès demain, elle reprendrait les entraînements avec le professeur et, de ce fait, elle n'avait pas très envie de rentrer à l'institut. Elle aimait bien apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais s'il fallait choisir entre ça et une autre journée de libre avec ses amis, le choix était rapide ...

Mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire là-dedans, apparemment. Kurt et Malicia discutaient passionnément avec Logan du temps où elle n'était pas encore arrivée à l'institut, et elle se sentit douloureusement mise à l'écart. Elle marcha en silence, les yeux fixés au sol. Elle les entendait parler de Scott et de Jean, de Xavier, et d'un certain Magnéto. Lui, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler et elle tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus.

- On ne l'a pas revu depuis l'arrivée de Katie. C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs, ajouta amèrement Malicia.

Et ce fut tout ce qui fut dit sur lui. Katie en conclut que c'était un ancien élève qui était parti juste avant qu'elle n'arrive et que Malicia n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais à en juger les mines des autres quand ils en parlaient, elle n'était pas la seule à qui il ne manquait pas. Mais Katie ne posa pas de questions sur ce mystérieux Magnéto. Elle était à l'écart de la conversation, elle n'avait pas à y entrer comme ça ...

Arrivés au lac, ils plièrent leurs affaires et Katie regarda une dernière fois le lac en espérant pouvoir y revenir une autre fois, si Xavier lui laissait un autre jour de libre ... Elle sourit en se souvenant de la bataille qu'elle avait mené avec Kurt. Un beau souvenir qu'elle n'oublierait sûrement pas de sitôt. Katie noua son paréo autour de sa taille, plongée dans ses pensées et prit son appareil photo. Au moins elle avait immortalisé cette belle journée, pensa-t-elle en le rangeant dans son sac avec sa serviette.

- Katie, tu viens ?

Elle releva la tête et vit que les autres étaient prêts à partir. Elle les rejoint et elle vit que Logan la regardait. Elle soutint son regard avec un demi-sourire, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Il détourna le regard pour partir devant, et elle se retrouva derrière avec Kurt. Malicia avait apparemment beaucoup de choses à raconter à Logan, et Kitty et Bobby discutaient devant en rigolant.

- Alors, bonne journée ? demanda Kurt.

- Super, tu veux dire ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça !

Kurt eu un sourire et ne répondit pas. Katie continua de marcher, lui jetant de temps en temps des petits regards en coin. Il regardait tout autour de lui en évitant à chaque fois son regard, comme s'il préférait contempler la nature plutôt que de la regarder franchement, elle. Et ce comportement n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de mécontentement et se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui laisser croire qu'elle s'ennuyait ou quoi que ce soit, avec lui. Mais il tourna quand même la tête vers elle et la regarda avec un soupçon de déception dans les yeux.

- Hem ... Si tu veux rejoindre les autres je ne t'en empêche pas, tu sais, marmonna-t-il.

- Non ! Enfin, non ... Je suis très bien avec toi ! laissa échapper Katie.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se mordit la lèvre, horrifiée. Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Après tout, c'était la vérité, et cela ne voulait pas spécialement dire qu'elle l'aimait !

Kurt la regardait franchement, maintenant. Il semblait plutôt étonné par cette réponse, mais bizarrement ... Soulagé, aussi.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Ca m'aurait même embêté que tu partes avec les autres ...

- Faut pas me proposer des choses si tu ne veux pas que je les fasse, Kurt !

C'est ça, détourne la conversation, espèce de grosse maligne ! Pensa Katie. Tu ne vois pas qu'il vient de te dire une chose aimable ?

Katie se sentait rougir sous son regard. Elle avait peut-être soutenu le regard de Logan, mais celui de Kurt, c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Bon, allez Katie, je vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent-sept ans. Et je me fiche de ce que tu va me dire, et de ce que tu penses, okay ?

- Heu ... Ouais, ouais, okay.

Elle ne voyais pas à quoi il voulait en venir, ou en tout cas elle n'osait pas l'imaginer, de peur d'être déçue. Malgré tout, elle sentait que son cœur, le traître, s'était emballé.

- Ca fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît, Katie, et, bon, je pense qu'on s'entend plutôt bien, non ?

- Je ne serais pas là si je ne t'aimais pas ... un peu !

Et voilà, elle l'avait encore laissé échappé. Non mais quelle gourde ! Et Kurt qui la regardais toujours en souriant ...

- Hum, un peu, comme tu dis. Et ben moi, tu vois ... Ah, j'aurais pensé que c'était plus simple à dire ... Je ne serais pas là à te parler et à me ridiculiser comme je le fais si je ne t'aimais pas ... Tout court. Voilà.

Katie arrêta immédiatement de marcher et fixa Kurt bouche bée. Il avait vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ou elle l'avait juste imaginé ? Ca ne pouvait pas ... C'était trop beau pour être vrai ...

Kurt s'était arrêté lui aussi et la regardait de travers, un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Même pas de la gêne, une sorte d'expression de défi. Il avait l'air de lui dire : vas-y, dis-moi que tu t'en fiche et ça ne me fera rien. Katie faillit éclater de rire. C'était vrai ! Il l'avait dit ! Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de faire le premier pas !

- Kurt ... commença-t-elle.

- Ca ne me dérange pas si toi tu ... Tu ne m'aime pas, tu sais ... Je ... Je voulais juste que tu le sache, c'est tout.

Katie se sentait sur un petit nuage. Elle flottait littéralement et cet état expliqua sûrement le geste qu'elle fit à ce moment là. Jamais elle n'aurait osé faire ça en temps normal, mais là, il venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle même ressentait pour lui ... Elle se sentait pleine d'audace.

Elle s'approcha de Kurt, elle lui fit un grand sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En sentant ce contact si doux et si agréable, elle ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir un instant plus tard. Elle n'en revenait pas de son audace. Elle était en train d'embrasser Kurt !!!!

Elle se recula et mit fin à leur baiser en se sentant rougir effroyablement. Elle remarqua cependant que le visage de Kurt avait pris une délicate couleur violette, qui devait être sa façon à lui de rougir aussi ... Mais il souriait toujours, et son visage exprimait une béatitude mêlée à une certaine gêne. Elle devait sûrement avoir la même tête ...

- Ca tombe bien que tu m'aie dit ça, Kurt, parce que tu vois, moi je n'aurais jamais osé ...

- Mmmh ...

Oh là là, il était vraiment très beau, surtout vu de si près ... Katie dévorait des yeux le visage de Kurt, le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes toujours présent en elle. Tout son corps voulait recommencer, mais sa timidité avait repris le dessus, à son grand dam. Et s'il la repoussait ? Et si il était déçu par ce ... baiser ?

Mais elle n'eu pas à faire grand chose de plus. Kurt aussi semblait avoir apprécié. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tendrement. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eu de ne pas remettre son débardeur ! Elle sentait pleinement le contact de ses mains chaudes sur sa peau nue ... Elle frissonna de plaisir et enlaça le cou de Kurt. Son visage se rapprochait toujours plus, et, enfin, leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois. Si elle n'avait pas vraiment profité de la première fois, elle en eut cette fois tout le temps ... Les yeux fermés, elle sentait son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres si douces, et ses mains qui la caressaient tendrement ... Ce n'était certes pas son premier baiser, mais ses autres expériences étaient oubliées. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Quand ils mirent fin à leur étreinte passionnée, Katie se sentait au septième ciel. Mais quand elle entendit un rire à côté d'elle, suivi d'une vive lumière, elle redescendit brusquement sur terre. Kurt avait remarqué, lui aussi. Il regardait toujours Katie, mais ses yeux étaient agrandis de stupeur et son sourire était à moitié effacé. D'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du rire. Malicia, Kitty, Bobby et Logan s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et les regardaient. Oh non ... Kitty avait quelque chose dans sa main qui ressemblait furieusement à son propre appareil photo numérique. Ils les avaient vus. Et photographiés. En train de s'embrasser. Tout les deux. Kurt et elle. Et vu leurs sourires satisfaits, cela ne les dérangeaient pas outre mesure.

Katie avait cru rougir en embrassant Kurt ? Ce n'était pas rapport à l'intense chaleur qui envahit brusquement ses joues. Mais cette fois, elle ne se démonterait pas. Elle eu un sourire en pensant que c'était le moment de laisser sa timidité de côté. Elle resta toute proche de Kurt, laissant sa main glisser vers sa taille, et elle regarda les autre avec un air de défi. Elle était heureuse d'avoir embrassé Kurt, c'est ce qu'elle désirait depuis trop longtemps pour en avoir honte maintenant ! Par contre, elle n'était à peu près très furieuse que Kitty les ait pris en photo. Avec son appareil. Comment se l'était-elle procuré, d'ailleurs ?

- Kitty ... commença-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

La jeune fille ne se laissa cependant pas démonter par le ton de Katie et agita l'appareil devant son nez.

- Vous étiez tellement occupés ... Vous n'avez pas remarqué quand j'ai pris l'appareil dans ton sac ?

Comment ça, dans son sac ? Elle était venue derrière Katie et elle avait pris l'appareil sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? C'est vrai que sur le moment elle avait laissé de côté tout ce qui les entouraient, mais quand même ... Elle avait du rentrer dans le sol et réapparaître juste assez pour passer sa main dans la sac de Katie pour le prendre ... La garce !

- Rends-moi ça tout de suite ... grogna Katie.

- Pas question ! Pas tant que je n'ai pas mis cette précieuse photo en sécurité dans mon ordinateur !

Kurt eu un petit rire et Katie se tourna vers lui. Il la fixait toujours avec un air bizarre. Ses beaux d'ambre yeux brillaient et son sourire était très doux.

- Laisse tomber, Katie. C'est pas si grave ...

Et voilà, il l'avait convaincue. Un seul mot et il lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait.

- On lui fera payer ... ajouta-t-il cependant dans un murmure qu'elle seule put entendre.

- J'espère bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Kurt eu un nouveau rire.

- Je t'aime, murmura Katie.

Et sans plus se soucier des autres qui les regardaient toujours, Katie et Kurt s'embrassèrent une troisième fois.

Pour une journée mémorable ...

---------------------

Hem hem ... Bon ben voilà ... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et c'est un nouveau record de longueur pour un de mes chapitres ! [fière] S'il vous plaît, laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, parce que je sais que je ne suis pas douée pour inventer une scène de déclaration ...

P.S. spécial Lamina : s'il te plaît ne m'assassine pas, Kurt est à tout le monde, hein ? lol !

A bientôt !

Lyel


End file.
